Sin ti
by Yuhe Hime
Summary: Ranma ha desaparecido y las cosas toman un rumbo que ninguno imaginó. Drama, angustia y mucho romance RXA. Léanlo en una de mis historias favoritas.
1. Distancia

N.A: Hola! aquí esta mi nuevo trabajo, esta es una de mis historias favoritas, a mi me gusta mucho y espero que a ustedes tbn les guste, aunque no es muy largo, solamente tiene 7 capitulos así q no tardará mucho espero les guste

**SIN TI**

Autora: Estefany Jesenia

Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

DISTANCIA 

Capitulo 1

EN LA MAÑANA

Los rayos del sol entran por la ventana despertándola. Akane se sienta en la cama y comienza a estirarse. Luego de tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa baja a desayunar y le parece un poco extraño no ver a Ranma y al señor Genma entrenando como siempre y al sentarse a la mesa se da cuenta que Ranma no está desayunando y eso era aún más extraño, Ranma jamás se perdería el desayuno.

"¿En donde está Ranma?" pregunta Akane mientras come su desayuno.

"No lo sabemos" responde Soun.

"Es muy extraño, porque esta mañana cuando desperté Ranma ya no se encontraba" responde Genma.

"Parece que ha salido muy temprano"

"Que raro…" dice Akane pero continúa con su desayuno sin prestar mucha atención.

LA NOCHE ANTERIOR

Son las 12:00 a.m. Ranma se levanta sigilosamente y ve a un panda gigante dormido junto a él. Con sumo cuidado sale de la habitación para seguidamente salir de la casa "No entiendo para que me citó Ukyo a esta hora, más vale que realmente valga la pena" dice para si mismo, finalmente llega al Ucchan's donde Ukyo lo espera impacientemente "Bien aquí estoy Ukyo que es lo que quieres?" pregunta presuroso.

"Ranchan! Que bien que viniste!" responde emocionada.

"¿Que es lo que pasa?" pregunta.

"Bien, verás, tengo una propuesta que estoy segura te parecerá muy interesante"

"¿De que hablas?" pregunta Ranma intrigado.

"Verás, tengo dos boletos de viaje para ir a China"

"¡¿Que?!" pregunta sorprendido.

"Si, así como lo escuchaste ¿quieres ir conmigo?" pregunta Ukyo finalmente.

Ranma se queda sorprendido sin palabras ¡Era su sueño hecho realidad!

"El vuelo sale en dos horas, tenemos suficiente tiempo para ir hasta tu casa que empaques rápidamente y salir directo al aeropuerto ¿Que dices?"

"¿Quieres decir que partiríamos hoy mismo?" pregunta "¿Y cuando volveríamos?"

"No lo sé, solamente tengo pasajes de ida, deberemos trabajar allá para poder volver" responde.

"No puedo" responde Ranma sin pensarlo.

"¡¿Qué?!" pregunta Ukyo sorprendida.

Ranma se sorprende también al darse cuenta de su respuesta ¿Por qué había dicho que no? "_Si me voy podré ir a Jusenkyo…" "pero… pero… no podré ver a… un momento y eso que importa?!" _piensa rápidamente tratando de alejar cualquier pensamiento extraño.

"Si vas conmigo Ranchan iremos a Jusenkyo y podrás curarte finalmente, por favor, ven conmigo" insiste.

"¿Hoy mismo…? Pero es muy rápido…" responde.

"Vamos Ranma! Hay suficiente tiempo para que arregles lo que necesitas"

"…no puedo Ukyo, no puedo ir contigo" responde.

"¿Pero por qué? Creí que tu mayor deseo era ir a Jusenkyo, iremos por un tiempo y luego podrás regresar" replica.

Ranma no puede aceptar, hay una razón que le obliga a negarse. Algo dentro de él lo hacía dudar a pesar que sabe que está quizá sería la única oportunidad que tendría para curarse, pero muy dentro de él sabia que esa razón era Akane, claro que el jamás aceptaría esto ¿Por que Akane interferiría en alguna decisión que solamente le corresponde a él?

"¿Que dices Ranma¿Irás conmigo?" pregunta nuevamente.

"No lo sé…" responde dubitativo.

"Jusenkyo… posas encantadas… adiós maldición…" dice tratando de convencerlo.

Ranma suspira "De acuerdo… tienes razón" responde aún un poco dubitativo.

"Perfecto!" dice Ukyo juntando sus manos más feliz que nunca "entonces debemos darnos prisa, vamos por tu equipaje, no hay tiempo que perder" lo apresura.

Ranma entra al dojo mientras Ukyo lo espera afuera, rápidamente sube a su habitación y empaca tan solo las cosas más necesarias, al salir pasa frente a la habitación de Akane y se detiene a observar por unos segundos entonces se regresa a su habitación y unos minutos después sale nuevamente y entra con cuidado a la habitación de Akane arrodillándose junto a ella, se veía tan hermosa parecía un ángel. Ranma ve a todas partes un poco nervioso para asegurarse que nadie los estuviera espiando "Te prometo que regresaré pronto… espérame por favor" le susurra al oído, coloca una nota sobre la mesita de noche, le da un tierno beso en la frente y sale apresuradamente.

Ukyo ve desde el jardín a Ranma dentro de la habitación de Akane y esto la hace sentirse un poco triste pero pronto serían ella y Ranma, no tenía nada de que preocuparse. Akane pensaría que Ranma la había dejado y ella haría todo lo posible por hacer que Ranma olvidara a Akane, era el plan perfecto. Repentinamente un fuerte viento la saca de sus pensamientos y al levantar la vista ve una hoja de papel salir de la habitación de Akane. Ukyo la atrapa y la lee.

_Akane:_

_Me voy a China gracias a que Ukyo consiguió boletos y me ofreció ir con ella. No pienses nada malo, solamente lo hago por ir a Jusenkyo y muy pronto voy a volver como un hombre. No se cuanto tiempo voy a tardar en volver pero lo haré, lo prometo._

_Ranma._

Ukyo escucha los pasos de Ranma entonces coloca rápidamente la carta debajo de una de las rocas que adornan el estanque.

"¿Estás listo?" pregunta Ukyo acercándose a él.

"Hai, vámonos… solo necesito hacer algo antes de irnos" responde y emprenden su viaje a China.

HOY EN LA TARDE

"Estoy muy preocupada por Ranma, es muy extraño que no lo hayamos visto en todo el día quizá le ocurrió algo" le dice Kasumi a Akane preocupada.

"No lo creo, seguramente esta muy bien" responde Akane y ve al cielo "_Ranma…" _piensa preocupada "Iré a caminar" dice y se levanta saliendo del dojo.

"Estoy segura que va a buscarlo ¿Por qué no puede aceptar que está preocupada?" dice Nabiki bebiendo una malteada.

"Así es Akane, ya la conoces" responde Kasumi sonriendo "No puede aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos"

Akane se dirige a la casa de la señora Nodoka, era muy posible que ella supiera algo de Ranma.

La señora Nodoka se encuentra limpiando un poco la casa cuando escucha que alguien llama a la puerta así que se apresura a abrir y se encuentra con Akane "Akane!! Hola ¿como estás?" pregunta feliz de verla.

"Que tal tía Nodoka" saluda Akane entrando a la casa.

"Ven conmigo, te serviré un poco de té, toma asiento" dice y camina para buscar el té "y dime ¿que haces aquí?" pregunta sirviendo.

Akane se sonroja un poco por la pregunta "bueno… solo quería saber si… usted ha visto a Ranma, en la casa están un poco preocupados por él, no lo hemos visto desde muy temprano" dice bebiendo un poco de té y tratando de no escucharse preocupada.

"¿Qué?" pregunta sorprendida "¿Acaso no sabes nada?"

"¿De que hablas tía Nodoka?" pregunta.

"Ranma me dejó una nota debajo de la puerta y cuando desperté está mañana la encontré" responde.

"¿Una nota¿Qué clase de nota?" pregunta confundida.

"Espera un momento, te la traeré" dice y va a traerla y luego se la entrega.

Akane la toma y la lee rápidamente:

_Mamá:_

_Ukyo consiguió boletos para ir a China. Finalmente podré deshacerme de esta maldición._

_Ranma._

"¿Se fue…con Ukyo?" pregunta suavemente inclinando la cabeza.

"Si, parece que encontró la forma de regresar a la normalidad" responde y luego la ve "¿Akane?" pregunta la señora Nodoka preocupada al verla.

Akane levanta el rostro y hace su mayor esfuerzo por sonreír "No te preocupes tía, estoy bien…" responde controlándose por no dejar correr una sola lágrima y le devuelve la carta "Es solo… que me sorprendió… porque el no me dijo nada…" añade e inclina la cabeza nuevamente.

"¿Estás bien linda?" pregunta Nodoka.

"Si, no te preocupes… ya me tengo que ir" dice y sale corriendo de la casa. Akane va corriendo por las calles de Nerima "_Ranma se fue… ¿Cómo pudo irse con Ukyo sin decirme nada¡Es un tonto¡Lo odio!" _piensa deteniéndose en el lago que está bajo el puente entonces se sienta a su orilla "Que haga lo que quiera… al fin que ni me importa…" dice suavemente recostando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

_Akane:_

_Finalmente he llegado a China pero Ukyo tiene que encargarse de unos asuntos de los cuales no ha querido hablar, por eso no hemos podido llegar a Jusenkyo, pero estoy seguro que muy pronto lo haremos y ya no puedo esperar más para deshacerme de esta maldición._

_Te escribiré muy pronto y te diré como van las cosas por ahora me despido._

_Ranma_

_Akane:_

_Ukyo ha terminado sus asuntos pero ahora nos hemos quedado sin dinero y no hemos podido llegar hasta Jusenkyo. Hemos tenido que conseguir un empleo. Estamos trabajando como meseras en una cafetería de Hong Kong. Esto es realmente humillante no puedo esperar más para dejar de ser chica._

_Pronto ahorraremos lo suficiente para emprender nuestro viaje hasta Jusenkyo y todo va a terminar y podré regresar a Japón. _

_Ranma_

_Akane:_

_Ha pasado un año y dos meses desde que salí de Japón y por fin hemos emprendido nuestro viaje a Jusenkyo estoy muy feliz ya quiero llegar. Hace dos semanas dejamos el empleo de meseras y salimos._

_Los extraño a todos allá. Pronto podré regresar._

_Ranma_

_Akane:_

_Ya llegamos a Jusenkyo, después de un año y siete meses desde que salimos de Nerima he llegado a Jusenkyo. El problema es que no podemos encontrar el estanque del hombre ahogado. El guía dijo que por el tiempo había olvidado en donde se encontraba ¡es un idiota¿Lo puedes creer? _

_Como sea no me daré por vencido voy a encontrar ese estanque._

_Ranma_

_Akane:_

_Espero que te encuentres bien. Te tengo excelentes noticias finalmente soy hombre y nunca más volveré a ser mujer. Estoy tan feliz que podría llorar. Ahora ya puedo volver a Nerima, quiero verlos a todos… quiero verte._

_Ranma_

_Akane:_

_Nuevamente me encuentro en Hong Kong, aún no he regresado a Japón porque otra vez nos hemos quedado sin dinero. Pero estoy buscando un trabajo y pronto regresaré._

_Han pasado dos años y un mes y yo sé que ha sido mucho tiempo pero prometo que voy a regresar pronto. Quiero que sepas que estar tanto tiempo tan lejos me ha hecho darme cuenta de muchas cosas importantes y una de ellas eres tú… me he dado cuenta que eres muy importante para mí._

_Dale a todos mis saludos y diles que espero verlos pronto._

_Ranma _

_Akane:_

_Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero no entiendo por qué por más que trabajo el dinero nunca resulta suficiente para ahorrarlo y comprar boletos para poder regresar._

_Voy a esforzarme aún más para poder regresar pronto lo prometo. Por favor Akane espérame._

_Ranma_

_Akane: _

_Descubrí que Ukyo estaba gastando mucho más de lo necesario y es por eso que el dinero no era suficiente pero ahora sí podré volver._

_Han pasado tres años pero finalmente en una semana estaré de vuelta en Nerima. Ya quiero verte._

_Ranma_

La puerta de la casa de la señora Nodoka se abre y se escucha la vos de un muchacho "Tadaima(Estoy en casa)¿Mamá estas aquí?"

Continuará…

N.A¿Qué piensan del primer capi¿Cómo irán a estar las cosas después de tres años¿Creen que algo cambió?, en el próximo episodio empieza todo no se lo pierdan -.


	2. Traicion

Hola a todos! espero no haberme demorado mucho en esta actualizacion gracias a todos los q me dejaron su review en el capi pasado en serio. Ahora si podran ver q es lo q esta pasando espero lo disfruten

**SIN TI**

Autora: Estefany Jesenia

Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

TRAICIÓN

Capitulo 2

La puerta de la casa de la señora Nodoka se abre y se escucha la vos de un muchacho "Tadaima(Estoy en casa)¿Mamá estas aquí?"

La señora Nodoka se sorprende al escuchar la vos de su hijo y corre a su encuentro "Ranma!" dice emocionado y lo abraza "Okaeri(bienvenido) hijo" dice aún abrazándolo.

"Te extrañé muchísimo okaasan(mamá)" dice abrazándola y la levanta en el aire.

"Ranma!" dice sonriendo "Cielos hijo te has vuelto muy fuerte y estás tan guapo" dice feliz tomándolo del rostro.

"Dime mamá ¿Cómo están todos?" pregunta sentándose.

"Muy bien, todos están muy bien, dime ¿Cómo estás tu¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?" pregunta.

"Muy bien, un poco aburrido pero estuvo bien, vengo de dejar a Ukyo en el Ucchan's"

"Si es cierto ¿Cómo está ella?" pregunta.

"Bien, a veces actúa un poco extraño y no logro comprenderla pero fuera de eso esta bien… Y dime ¿Cómo está Akane? Tengo muchos deseos de verla" dice viendo a su mamá.

"¿Akane?" pregunta la señora Nodoka preocupada.

"Si, Creo que la iré a buscar ahora mismo" dice entusiasmado.

"Pero Ranma ¿Hablas en serio?" pregunta.

"Claro que hablo en serio" responde y sonríe "Yo sé que es extraño, pero durante estos años me di cuenta de que lo que yo siento por Akane es verdadero, que no tiene nada de malo expresar lo que realmente sentimos y que muchas veces es necesario hacerlo"

"Has madurado mucho Ranma… y tienes mucha razón hay veces en las que es necesario hacerlo porque nunca se sabe que puede pasar después" responde viendo al suelo.

"¿De que hablas mamá¿Le ocurrió algo a Akane?" pregunta comenzando a preocuparse.

"No Ranma, Akane está muy bien" responde y sonríe.

"¿Entonces de que hablas? No te entiendo"

"Ranma… ¿podría pedirte un favor?" dice dándose la vuelta y entrando a la cocina.

"Claro ¿Qué necesitas?"

"¿Podrías ir a comprar un poco de pan para la cena?" pregunta.

Ranma se extraña un poco al escucharla "Claro…" responde.

"Bien, toma aquí está el dinero" dice y se lo entrega "Te voy a preparar algo delicioso, ya lo verás"

"Gracias mamá, eres la mejor" dice y sale. Mientras camina hacia la panadería no puede dejar de pensar en Akane. Había vuelto a Nerima y finalmente la podría volver a ver después de tres años. Había sido mucho tiempo y sentía que ya no podía esperar más para verla. Entonces recuerda a su mamá, había actuado de una forma muy extraña cuando le hablo de Akane "_¿Qué le pasará?" _se pregunta.

Finalmente llega a la panadería toma el pan que necesita y le paga al señor que lo está atendiendo cuando escucha la campanilla de la puerta indicando que un nuevo cliente está entrando pero no le presta atención, toma el pan y se da la vuelta para salir y justo frente a sus ojos está Akane, después de tres años de no ver su hermoso rostro lo tenía frente a sus ojos nuevamente. El rostro de Ranma se ilumina al verla y una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en el "¡Akane!" dice maravillado al verla y da unos pasos hacia ella.

Akane lo ve durante varios segundos sin decir nada y sus ojos comienzan a nublarse por sus lágrimas.

Ranma está a punto de alcanzar su mano y lo siguiente que siente es un pequeño ardor en su mejilla.

Akane le ha dado una bofetada con toda la fuerza que había dentro de ella y dejando salir todos los sentimientos que se habían mezclado al verlo.

Ranma se queda de pie por unos instantes sin comprender lo que había ocurrido y lentamente se lleva su mano al rostro. La pequeña mano de Akane no había provocado ningún daño en él pero hasta ahora estaba dándose cuenta que Akane lo había golpeado y no entendía por qué.

Akane se da la vuelta y trata de correr para alejarse de él pero siente una fuerte mano deteniéndola suavemente por el brazo.

Ranma toma a Akane por el brazo y la voltea con delicadeza "Akane… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?" pregunta confundido.

Akane mueve el brazo con fuerza para soltarse y lo ve con sus grandes ojos llenos de agua "¿Cómo puedes…¡¿Cómo puedes regresar y hablarme como si nada?!" grita y le da un fuerte empujón para luego salir corriendo del lugar.

Ranma siente las dos pequeñas manos de Akane presionando sobre él estás apenas lo hacen tambalearse pero no comprende que es lo que está ocurriendo y luego la ve marcharse con rapidez "¡Akane!" grita y corre a la puerta pero ya es muy tarde. Ranma se queda viendo por algunos momentos más como Akane se marcha rápidamente y luego regresa a la casa de su madre totalmente confundido "Tadaima" saluda al entrar.

"Me da gusto que hayas vuelto, la cena estará lista en poco tiempo" responde la señora Nodoka desde la cocina.

"¿Mamá sabes que es lo que pasa con Akane?" pregunta sentándose a la mesa un tanto preocupado.

"¡¿Akane?!" pregunta sobresaltada "¿La viste?" pregunta y lo ve.

"Si, Dime de una sola vez que es lo que pasa" responde "Actuó de una forma muy extraña y no entiendo nada"

La señora Saotome suspira "Ranma… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te fuiste y las cosas cambian" responde.

"Habla claro mamá! No te entiendo!" insiste levantando la voz.

"Akane está comprometida con alguien más" responde sin verlo.

Ranma se vuelve de piedra al escucharla… no puede creer las palabras que está escuchando… no era posible simplemente no era posible que ella… "¿No… no me espero?" pregunta casi sin voz.

"Lo siento Ranma, pero jamás debiste de irte" dice la señora Saotome triste.

"Ella no me espero… aunque me haya ido tendría que haberme esperado!"

"¿Por qué no hablas con ella? Dile lo que sientes" dice.

"¡No! no vale la pena…" responde molesto poniéndose de pie y dándose la vuelta.

"No seas orgulloso Ranma… no tienes mucho tiempo"

"¿De que hablas?" pregunta volteando a verla nuevamente.

"Este sábado Akane se casará"

"_Este sábado Akane se casará"_

"_Akane se casará"_

"_Se casará"_

"_Se casará"_

"_Se casará"_

Las palabras de Nodoka retumban dentro de su mente "¿Q-que… que dices?" pregunta sintiendo como las palabras salen quebradas de su boca.

"Lo siento Ranma pero el señor Tendo insistió mucho en que…"

Ranma golpea la pared con su puño "AAAAHHH!!!" grita provocando un enorme agujero en ella.

La señora Saotome se asusta al ver la reacción de su hijo "Ranma…"

"¡No me importa!" grita enfadado "¡No me importa lo que Akane haga con su vida¡Que se case en dos días¡Que haga lo que quiera!" continúa gritando y sale rápidamente de la casa.

"¡Ranma espera!" grita la señora Nodoka tratando de detenerlo sin éxito.

Ranma comienza a caminar por las calles "_Fui un tonto… jamás debí decirle lo que sentía, debí saber que ella no me correspondía…" _piensa mientras hace su mayor esfuerzo por contener unas lagrimas que tratan de escaparse. Sin darse cuenta llega al puente y este le trae muchos recuerdos, después de unos segundos decide bajar pero al acercarse ve a Akane sentada a la orilla del río y tiene sus piernas abrazadas y su cabello ahora largo cubría su rostro.

Ranma siente un agujero en sus estomago y ni siquiera podía decir que sentimiento era el que estaba sintiendo así que mejor decide irse pero cuando está a punto de darse la vuelta escucha un pequeño sollozo y al ver a Akane nuevamente se da cuenta que está llorando. Ranma se esconde rápidamente y la observa por unos minutos. No podía ignorar su llanto, siempre había odiado verla llorar y eso no ha cambiado en nada. Mientras la ve no puede evitar darse cuenta de lo hermosa que se ve, se veía mucho más hermosa que nunca. Sentía tantos deseos de correr hacia ella abrazarla y besarla pero ella había decidido cambiarlo por otro tipo entonces eso ya no importaba al pensar en esto decide irse rápidamente.

Han transcurrido muchas horas y Ranma está sentado en una banca del parque ya es muy tarde en pocas horas amanecerá y Ranma no puede dejar de pensar que en un día Akane se estará casando con quien sabe quien "_Pero… ¿Por qué estaba llorando?" _se pregunta Ranma que hasta ahora se da cuenta que hay algo extraño en eso.

La señora Saotome se ha quedado dormida en el sillón de la casa esperando a Ranma, estaba muy preocupada por él, no había tomado la noticia muy bien y tenía miedo de que fuera a cometer alguna locura.

Ranma entra a la casa y ve a su madre dormida en el sillón así que busca una frazada para cubrirla y se va a dormir, dormir quizás le ayudaría.

A la mañana siguiente Ranma despierta y lo primero que salta a su mente es la idea que Akane se va a casar. Había deseado tanto regresar lo había soñado tantas veces y se lo había imaginado de millones de formas pero ninguna se parecía a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ranma baja y ve a la señora Saotome en la sala.

"Ranma, finalmente despiertas… anoche estaba muy preocupada por ti estoy tan aliviada de que te encuentres bien" dice.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" pregunta "Quiero saberlo"

"Tu lo sabes Ranma te fuiste que más podía hacer ella, fueron tres años y el señor Tendo insistía mucho para que Akane se casará, necesitaban a alguien que pudiera ayudar con el dojo"

"¿Por qué no me esperó¿Si realmente me amaba por qué no me espero?" pregunta viendo al suelo.

"Pero sí te espero, te espero por más de dos años"

"Dos años… y en ese tiempo pudo olvidarme" dice frustrado

"¿Cómo puedes hablar así Ranma? Tú tuviste la culpa, te fuiste sin decir nada, tú no la viste como yo llorar desesperada por no saber nada de ti, rogando a Kami(Dios) por que estuvieras bien, si tan solo le hubieras dicho una sola palabra que significará una pequeña posibilidad de que regresarías por mínima que fuera ella te hubiera esperado para siempre"

"¡Eso no puede ser cierto!" responde molestándose "¡Yo le dejé una nota antes de irme! Le escribía cada semana le prometí que volvería no me digas que fue mi culpa ¡Yo le pedí que me esperara!" grita.

"Eso no puede ser… Akane se enteró que te fuiste con Ukyo por la carta que me dejaste la noche en que te fuiste, ella vino a mi preocupada preguntando por ti… ella no sabía nada"

"Eso no puede ser, yo le deje una nota… le dije que volvería y le escribía cartas cada semana ¿Qué pasó con todo eso?" pregunta confundido.

"No lo sé Ranma, pero Akane jamás recibió noticia tuya, me buscaba todos los días para saber si había tenido noticias tuyas"

"¡Pero a ti también te escribía! Te dije muchas veces que volvería" dice tratando de encontrar una esperanza.

"Si pero no quise decirle que regresarías, no sabía que tú la amabas y no quise darle esperanzas que quizá después tu destruirías" responde Nodoka.

"Esto no puede estar pasando… yo… no entiendo…"

"Akane te esperó hijo mío, te esperó por más de dos años si ahora se va a casar es solo porque pensó que tú jamás volverías y que te habías ido con Ukyo"

Ranma no tiene palabras no puede creer lo que está escuchando sin decir nada comienza a caminar para atrás y se voltea dirigiéndose a la salida.

"¿Ranma¿Ranma¿A dónde vas¡Ranma¡Ranma!" grita pero no recibe respuesta.

Ranma corre rápidamente dirigiéndose al dojo Tendo. Necesitaba respuestas, tenía que hablar con Akane para saber lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Continuará…

N.A: jejeje se quedarán con la duda de lo que pasará hasta mi proxima actualizacion no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo y por favor dejen Reviews por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor gracias :D

Gabyhyatt: Muchas gracias por tu review, y aqui ya puedes ver un poquito de lo q paso con Akane durante estos tres años, espero q este capi haya sido de tu agrado y espero tu review, gracias por leer 0D

Daniela: Hola! muchas gracias por leer cuentame q te parecio este capi, espero q te haya gustado por favor dejame tu review.

Shojo88: Hola hola!!!!! espero q estes muy bien, q linda eres muchas gracias y creeme q no podria aburrirme si me estas diciedo cosas lindas jejeje, y claro q pondre mas enfacis en los sentimientos para mi tbn son muuuy importantes lo q pasas es q no queria revelar mucho en el primer capi, solo era la introduccion jejeje bueno, espero q este capi tbn te haya gustado y espero anciosa tu review

Vivian Alejandra: Hola!!! creo q tu tbn ya puedes darte una ideita de lo q fue de la vida de Akane durante 3 largos años, ojala te haya gustado el capi, q estes muy bien


	3. Decisiones

N.A: Hola! Como estan?! Espero q muy bien, al fin pude actualizar, pero no fue mi culpa pq estube tratando de hacerlo por 3 dias seguidos y no me dejo la pagina me marcaba error y despues ya no pude pq tristemente terminaron mis vacaciones y otra vez estoy corta de tiempo, pero no se preocupen ya esta aquí el tercer capi de mi fic y espero q les guste.

**SIN TI**

Autora: Estefany Jesenia

Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

DECISIONES 

Capitulo 3

Ranma corre rápidamente dirigiéndose al dojo Tendo. Necesitaba respuestas, tenía que hablar con Akane para saber lo que realmente estaba pasando en pocos minutos llega al dojo y llama la puerta y un rostro conocido le abre "¡¿Ranma?!" pregunta sorprendida una chica de cabellos cafés.

"¡Nabiki, necesito hablar con Akane!" responde Ranma apresurado.

"Pero que descaro tienes Saotome" responde un poco molesta "Te vas por tres años sin decir nada y ahora regresar preguntando por mi hermana como si todo siguiera igual que antes, eres de lo peor"

"Nabiki, por favor, necesito hablar con Akane" insiste.

"No me importa lo que necesites, no quiero que hables con ella, déjala en paz, ella ya reinicio su vida, siguió adelante y tu no estás en su futuro, mañana se casará con Ryoga y tu no puedes meterte donde no te llaman déjala ser feliz!" dice con frialdad.

El corazón de Ranma se congela en el instante en que escucha el nombre de Ryoga. Akane, la mujer que más amaba sobre el planeta se iba a casar con el que él consideraba su amigo esto tenía que ser una pesadilla. Era su peor pesadilla.

"Ahora si no tienes nada más que decirme me despido de ti Saotome" dice fríamente cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Akane está en su habitación sentada en la cama y frente a ella un hermoso vestido de novia. Pero en su rostro no se reflejaba la emoción y entusiasmo que cualquier novia debería proyectar. Podía verse en ella una mirada fría triste vacía. Mañana se casaría con Ryoga y en lo único que podía pensar era en Ranma especialmente ahora que lo había vuelto a ver "_Regresó… Ranma regresó… ¿regresaría por mi?"_ se pregunta viendo al suelo luego levanta la vista y ve su vestido de novia "_No lo creo… se fue con Ukyo por tres años, seguramente ella y él…" _se recuesta en su cama y abraza su almohada "_Ranma…" _dice con un suspiro "_Pero… regresó… quizá él se arrepintió o tal vez él… y Ukyo no… _debo hablar con él, necesito hablar con él!" dice y sale de la casa rápidamente.

Ranma se dirige al Ucchan's todo lo que estaba ocurriendo lo estaba volviendo loco necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y solamente podía pensar en su mejor amiga.

"¡Konichiwa Ranchan!" lo saluda Ukyo al verlo "Ya te extrañaba" dice sonriendo pero su sonrisa desaparece al ver el rostro de Ranma "¿Que te ocurre¿Por qué la cara?" pregunta preocupándose.

"Necesito hablar contigo ¿Tienes unos minutos?" pregunta.

Algunos minutos después podemos ver a Ranma caminando con Ukyo por el parque.

"¿Ahora si me dirás lo que ocurre Ranma? Me estás preocupando" dice Ukyo.

"¿Recuerdas las cartas que le enviaba a Akane cada semana?" pregunta recostándose en un árbol y ve como Ukyo afirma con la cabeza.

"No sé que fue lo que ocurrió pero ella jamás las recibió, ni una sola, eran más de 150 cartas y ella no recibió ni una sola ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?" pregunta molestándose "Ni siquiera recibió la nota que le dejé en su habitación la noche en que nos fuimos ¡simplemente no lo entiendo!"

"Cielos Ranma… no sé que decirte…" responde sin verlo.

"Yo tampoco se que decir… Akane piensa que la abandoné y ahora se casará mañana"

Ukyo se sorprende al escuchar eso "¡¿Qué?!" pregunta sobresaltada.

"No sé que hacer Ucchan… quiero tu consejo"

Ukyo se queda sin palabras no podía creer que Akane fuera a casarse este era su sueño hecho realidad ahora Ranma quedaría libre solamente para ella.

"Dime Ucchan¿Qué debo hacer?" pregunta.

"Déjala rehacer su vida…" responde con un poco de duda.

"¿Qué…?" pregunta Ranma. Al escuchar las palabras de Ukyo siente un cuchillo en el corazón, definitivamente esa no era la respuesta que esperaba "¿Hablas en serio…?"

"Bueno… creo que Akane tiene derecho de hacer su vida como ella crea que es mejor… ¿No crees?" pregunta aún sin verlo.

"¿Tu… crees?" pregunta y ve al suelo "P-pero… si ella se casa entonces yo…" ve al suelo.

"Yo sé que debe de ser difícil para ti Rancchan pero… si Akane se casará es porque ya no quiere estar contigo y no hay nada que tu puedas hacer"

Ranma comienza a caminar nuevamente seguido por Ukyo "Quizás… tengas razón…" dice con tristeza.

Akane viene caminando, viene de regreso de la casa de la señora Nodoka, fue a buscar a Ranma pero la señora Nodoka le dijo que no lo ha visto. Akane pasa por el parque y se encuentra con Ranma y Ukyo que vienen caminando.

Ukyo ve a Akane antes que Ranma lo haga así que toma a Ranma por el brazo "Ven Ranma vamos un momento al lago" dice sin soltarle el brazo.

Ranma la ve extrañado pero la sigue en la dirección que ella lo lleva sin protestar.

Akane puede sentir como su corazón se estruja al verlos juntos, sus sospechas eran correctas Ranma y Ukyo se habían ido juntos y seguian juntos "_Pero que tonta eres Akane ¿Cómo pudiste dudarlo? Estuvieron juntos por tres años y él jamás trato de hablar conmigo, no podía haber otra respuesta…" _piensa con tristeza mientras toma su camino de vuelta al dojo. Mañana era el día de su boda y aún tenía muchas cosas que arreglar. Al llegar entra al dojo en la sala la está esperando Ryoga.

"¡Akane! Hola te estaba esperando" dice sonriendo y se levanta para darle un beso.

"Hola Ryoga ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que no te vería hasta mañana" dice Akane.

"Lo sé, pero quise venir a ver si no necesitabas nada" dice "¿Esta todo bien?" pregunta tomándole la mano y viéndola con un enorme brillo en sus ojos.

Akane sonríe "Si, no te preocupes por nada, ya todo está listo" responde y ve al suelo suspirando.

"No lo puedo creer" dice emocionado "Desde que te conocí he soñado con este día y mañana se hará realidad…" la ve y le aprieta la mano "Te amo Akane y quiero que sepas que me haces el hombre más feliz y afortunado sobre la tierra" dice y le da otro beso.

Akane sonríe y ve al suelo "_No puedo cancelar la boda…" _piensa y levanta la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro de Ryoga que la ve con sus ojos llenos de ilusión "Yo también estoy muy feliz" dice y trata de sonreír.

Finalmente el día y la hora de la boda llega, Ranma está en la casa sentado en el sillón pensando y ve a la señora Nodoka salir con su kimono ceremonial "Irás a… la boda?" pregunta al verla.

"Si, quiero a Akane como a una hija, quiero estar con ella en un día tan importante" responde.

Ranma inclina la cabeza y ve al suelo.

"Aún estás a tiempo Ranma, dile lo que ocurrió, dile lo que sientes" dice la señora Nodoka poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

"No sería justo que arruinase su boda de esa manera… si ella esta feliz entonces no tengo porque entrometerme" responde Ranma sin verla.

La señora Nodoka suspira con tristeza, no le gustaba ver así a su hijo "Es tu decisión y quizá tengas razón… te veré esta noche, regresaré temprano" concluye y se marcha.

Ranma se queda dormido en el sillón y comienza a soñar. Pero más que un sueño son recuerdos, recuerdos de él y Akane todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos y las veces que ella le había demostrado sus sentimientos entonces despierta y ve al reloj, falta menos de media hora para que la ceremonia comience. ¿Y el que estaba haciendo? Estaba tan solo ahí sentado sin hacer nada esperando a que se casara con otro ¿Por qué era tan idiota? Ranma finalmente se decide y se pone de pie, tenía que hacer algo.

Ranma llega a la iglesia y ve a Akane en el altar lleva puesto un lindo vestido blanco, se veía simplemente hermosa, cuanto desearía poder ser él el que estuviera junto a ella. Aunque ahora que lo piensa había tenido la oportunidad y todo se había arruinado por sus estúpidas prometidas autodeclaradas. Quería entrar y tomar a Akane y llevársela lejos para que nadie nunca los volviera a molestar pero no se atrevía a entrar y entonces escucha la pregunta.

"Akane Tendo ¿Acepta a Ryoga Hibiki por esposo?"

Ranma contiene la respiración esperando su respuesta, deseaba tanto escuchar un _no. _

"……" Akane no puede responder, ella no amaba a Ryoga, lo consideraba como un gran amigo pero no podía sentir nada más por él al único al que ella amaba era Rama.

"Akane ¿Acepta a Ryoga Hibiki?" pregunta nuevamente.

Continuará…

N.A: Jejejeje otra vez se quedo en una parte muy interesante pero tendran q esperar para ver lo q pasará jejeje ¿Se decidirá Ranma a hacer algo¿Se arrepentirá Akane de casarse con Ryoga? Porfis dejen su review no sean malos no les cuesta nada.

Vivian Alejandra: No por favor no me mates!!! si me matas ya no sabras q pasara jajajaja, espero q no me quieras matar por esta capi tbn, pero es q me gusta mucho dejarlos con la duda jejejeje :P muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y cuidate mucho.

Uzziel: Hola, la verdad yo simpre he pensado lo mismo, de como Akane dejen q la manipulen pero mas adelante en el fic hablan un poquito de pq fue q lo hizo asi q sigue leyedo

shojo88: Hola!!! espero q estes muy bien, y ps te digo lo mismo q a Uzziel, yo tbn pienso q Akane no deberia dejar q le digan q hacer pero en algunos capis mas se habla un poquito sobre eso, aunq si a mi me comprometieran con Ranma no me molestaria jejeje, muchas gracias por tu lindos reviews, te prometo q habran muchos sentimientos incluidos! por cierto, siento lo de tus uñas, a la proxima prometo pagarte el manicure jejejeje.

Angelito: Q bueno q te esta gustando mi historia, y yo creo tbn de q ya era hora de q Ranma creciera jejeje, y no te pierdas los demas capis.

Naomi Shimamura -ZoRi-: que te parecio el nuevo prometido de Akane? pobre Ranma se le vino el mundo encima, por favor no te pierdas los demas capitulos.

Agatsu: Hola! gracias por tu review me da mucha alegria saber q te esta gustando mi fic, y espero tu proximo review con ansias.

por favor DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!! gracias ; )


	4. El Adios

N.A: Hola!!! me tinen q felicitar pq actualize rapido jejeje, tuve uno momentos libres entonces aproveche, bueno, este es mi capitulo favorito, de verdad q me encanta, aunq creo q tendre q contratar algunos guarda espaldas, pero no les voy a decir nada mas, mejor leean

**SIN TI**

Autora: Estefany Jesenia

Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

EL ADIÓS

Capitulo 4

Ranma llega a la iglesia y ve a Akane en el altar lleva puesto un lindo vestido blanco, se veía simplemente hermosa, cuanto desearía poder ser él el que estuviera junto a ella. Aunque ahora que lo piensa había tenido la oportunidad y todo se había arruinado por sus estúpidas prometidas autodeclaradas. Quería entrar y tomar a Akane y llevársela lejos para que nadie nunca los volviera a molestar pero no se atrevía a entrar y entonces escucha la pregunta.

"Akane Tendo ¿Acepta a Ryoga Hibiki por esposo?"

Ranma contiene la respiración esperando su respuesta, deseaba tanto escuchar un _no. _

"……" Akane no puede responder, ella no amaba a Ryoga, lo consideraba como un gran amigo pero no podía sentir nada más por él al único al que ella amaba era Rama.

**FLASHBACK**

"_¿Akane?" _

_Akane se limpia las lágrimas rápidamente y voltea al escuchar la voz y ve a Ryoga que se acerca a ella preocupado "¡Ryoga!"_

"_Otra vez estas llorando…" dice con tristeza._

"_Lo siento, no quería que me vieras así otra vez, que pena, perdóname" responde ella tratando de justificarse._

"_No puedo creer que ese maldito de Ranma se haya ido y te haya dejado aquí por todo un año" dice y se enfada "Pero no preocupes Akane, por favor, ya no llores más, te prometo que ahora mismo iré a buscarlo y lo traeré de vuelta" dice decidido y se da la vuelta para irse._

"_No Ryoga, por favor" responde rápidamente y lo toma de la mano para detenerlo "No quiero que hagas eso, Ranma se fue porque quería y si el no quiere volver conmigo… entonces que no lo haga" responde._

"_Akane…" dice suavemente y se sienta junto a ella "No se que hacer para que seas feliz…"_

"_Gracias Ryoga…" dice aun sosteniendo su mano._

"_¿Por qué?" pregunta confundido._

"_Por estar conmigo" responde y le sonríe ocasionando un fuerte color rojo en las mejillas de Ryoga._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"Akane ¿Acepta a Ryoga Hibiki?" pregunta nuevamente.

Akane levanta la mirada y se encuentra con los ojos de Ryoga que la ven preocupado. ¿Cómo podría decir que no? La ilusión en los ojos de Ryoga le quitaban las fuerzas para negarse. No podía hacerle algo así, no podía dejarlo en el altar y humillarlo de esa forma… pero ella no quería casarse ¿Qué debía hacer?

Ranma aprieta sus puños con fuerza "_Di que no… por favor… di que no…" _piensa con desesperación. Si Akane se casaba ya nada tendría sentido, todo terminaría "_Akane… no puedes… por favor… por favor_"

Akane se pierde por unos instantes en la mirada de Ryoga.

**FLASHBACK**

_Akane esta acostada en la cama de su habitación, estaba agotada después de un duro entrenamiento, así que después de tomar un relajante baño se recostó unos momentos._

_-toc, toc- llaman a la puerta._

_Akane se sienta en la cama rápidamente "adelante" responde viendo hacia la puerta._

"_Akane…" dice Kasumi abriendo la puerta "Abajo te busca Ryoga, acaba de terminar de ayudar a papa a reparar el dojo y preguntó por ti ¿Por qué no bajas a saludarlo?" _

"_Si, claro Kasumi, ahora voy" responde poniéndose en pie y saliendo tras ella._

_Akane sale al jardín y ve a Ryoga sentado en una roca junto al estanque y sonríe "Hola Ryoga" dice y se sienta junto a él._

"_¡Akane¡Hola!" exclama sonriendo al verla._

"_Kasumi me dijo que ayudaste a papá con las reparaciones del dojo" dice._

"_Si" responde "Hacían falta varias cosas"_

"_Te lo agradezco mucho" dice y sonríe._

"_No tienes por qué" dice poniéndose un poco nervioso "Lo hago con mucho gusto" responde viendo a otra parte para que no note su sonrojo._

_Aún así Akane lo nota y sonríe "¿Por qué no vamos por un helado?, hoy hace mucho calor" dice Akane poniéndose de pie._

"_¡En serio!" pregunta sorprendido "¡¿Quieres salir conmigo?!"_

"_Claro que si tontito" responde "Vamos, démonos prisa" lo apresura._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"¿Señorita Tendo?"

"¿Akane?" pregunta Ryoga y la ve preocupado tomando su mano.

Akane inclina la cabeza con tristeza, no era capaz… "Acepto…" responde y siente como una sola lagrima se le escapa y roda lentamente por su mejilla.

"_Acepto…"_

"_Acepto…"_

"_Acepto…"_

"_Acepto…"_

Esa palabra era peor que cualquier golpea que hubiera recibido en su vida Ranma siente un golpe en el corazón, se había casado y él no había hecho nada para impedirlo no había tenido el valor para impedirlo. Lágrimas empiezan a fluir por su rostro sin poder contenerlas y se da la vuelta para marcharse.

La fiesta de Ryoga y Akane se lleva a cabo en el dojo. Akane está sentada en la mesa con algunas de sus amigas tratando de mostrarse feliz ante todos.

"¡Ay Akane¡Esto es tan emocionante!" exclama Sayuri feliz.

"¡Si es cierto!" la apoya Yuka "Siempre supe que tu serias la primera en casarte"

"Yo también lo sabia, aunque… la verdad siempre pensé que te casarías con Ranma" dice Sayuri.

"¡¡¡SAYURI!!!" la regaña Yuka.

"¡Oh por Dios Akane¡Lo siento tanto¡No fue mi intención!" dice apenada.

Akane trata de sonreír e inclina la mirada "No te preocupes… no me importa" dice escondiendo sus sentimientos.

"¡Ay que bueno! Me da gusto que hayas logrado olvidar a ese baka" dice Yuka.

"Si, el no te merecía, tuviste suerte de encontrar a alguien como Ryoga"

"Si, es cierto…"

Su conversación se interrumpe cuando el Señor Tendo toma el micrófono para dar unas palabras. Luego del brindis dado por Soun Akane decide salir por unos momentos por un poco de aire, se sentía muy cansada. Al salir se recuesta en un árbol y suspira profundamente el aire puro que sopla sobre su rostro y comienza a sumergirse en sus pensamientos pero salta al ver una sombra aproximándose.

"¡¿Quién está allí?!" pregunta tomando rápidamente posición de defensa.

La sombra continúa acercándose lentamente hacia ella "No te preocupes… solamente soy yo" responde una voz conocida y cuando la sombra se acercar más logra reconocer a Ranma.

"Ranma…" vocifera suavemente, casi sin voz.

"Hola…" responde y se detiene justo a unos cuantos metros frente a ella.

"¿Q-qué… qué haces aquí?" pregunta sin poder dejar de verlo.

"Siento haber venido… sé que no estaba invitado" responde.

"No… no me refería a eso" responde viendo a otra parte rápidamente.

"Solo quise venir para felicitarte…" responde y esto ocasiona que Akane lo vea tratando con todas las fuerzas de su ser por contener sus lágrimas.

"Gracias…" responde e inclina la mirada evitando contacto con sus ojos color aqua que no dejaban de verla. Esos ojos que alguna vez la hicieron sentir nerviosa y que aún tenían ese poder.

"Es bueno verte otra vez" dice y trata de sonreír "Te ves muy hermosa…"

"……"

"Te extrañé ¿Sabes?" pregunta viendo el suelo.

Akane levanta su mirada y lo ve por unos segundos "¿En serio?" pregunta suavemente.

"Si… pero ya no importa…" responde aún sin verla.

"Si… no importa" responde ella y voltea el rostro.

"Solo quiero que sepas que desde el fondo de mi corazón te deseo lo mejor…" dice y se queda en silencio por algunos segundos "…te traje un regalo… por tu boda" dice y saca una cajita larga y se la entrega.

Akane la toma entre sus manos y lo ve.

"Ábrela…"

Akane la ve y la abre lentamente encontrándose con una preciosa cadenita de oro con un corazón en el cual se puede leer _Para Akane con Amor._

"Lo compré para ti cuando estuve en China y creo que es un buen regalo de bodas"

Akane no puede dejar de ver a Ranma y siente como miles de lágrimas pelean por salir a flote.

"Creo que es mejor que me vaya… pero… antes… ¿Podría darte un abrazo?" pregunta.

Akane asiente suavemente. Ranma da un paso al frente y poco a poco lleva sus brazos hasta ella y la rodea con ellos primero con suavidad pero luego se deja llevar por sus emociones. Tenerla tan cerca después de tres años era algo tan maravilloso tan mágico. Sentirla nuevamente era algo que había soñado por mucho tiempo.

Akane siente como su cuerpo se debilita entre sus fuertes brazos y las lágrimas ganan la batalla y comienzan a fluir libremente sin que nada las pudiera detener. Akane se aferra a él con fuerza dejando sus lágrimas fluir silenciosamente. Y allí rodeados por la oscuridad de la noche y el lejano sonido de la fiesta permanecen abrazados como si hubieran logrado tocar el cielo con las manos. Los minutos continúan pasando pero no querían separarse… esta era la despedida.

"Akane… lo que más deseo en el mundo es verte feliz…" dice y se separa lentamente de ella "Adiós…" es lo último que dice, toma sus manos y les da un tierno beso para después salir del dojo.

Akane se queda en donde Ranma la dejó por varios minutos sin poder controlar sus lágrimas y entonces cae de rodillas y coloca sus manos en el suelo y ahora comienza a llorar con toda su fuerza completamente segura que había cometido el peor error de su vida al dejarlo ir.

Kasumi ha estado buscando a Akane y entonces la ve en el jardín llorando desconsoladamente "¡Akane!" dice preocupada y corre hacia ella, se hinca y levanta sus manos del suelo "¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué estas así?" pregunta sosteniendo sus manos preocupada.

"Kasumi… Kasumi" llora Akane y se deja caer sobre las piernas de Kasumi para llorar sobre ellas.

"¡Akane me estás asustando!" exclama.

"Yo… yo amo a Ranma Kasumi… lo amo" responde llorando sobre sus piernas.

"¡Akane!" dice alarmada "pero tu estás ahora casada con Ryoga, no puedes hablar así"

"Lo sé… lo sé… pero no lo amo ¿Qué voy hacer Kasumi¿Qué voy a hacer?" pregunta desesperada.

"No hay nada que puedas hacer Akane, debes aprender amar a Ryoga" dice.

"¿Amarlo?" pregunta y se levanta lentamente y se queda sentada sin decir nada por unos segundos como tratando de analizar esas palabras "No puedo… yo no puedo amarlo" responde logrando controlar su llanto.

"No hables así Akane, no puedes hacer esto, ahora Ryoga es tu esposo y debes hacerlo feliz… ven conmigo" dice y la levanta "Debemos arreglar tu maquillaje, no podemos permitir que se den cuenta que has estado llorando" dice y la lleva a la casa rápidamente.

Es más de media noche y Ranma aún sigue deambulando por las calles de Nerima Akane se había casado con Ryoga y el simplemente no había hecho nada la había dejado ir sin luchar, aún podía sentir a Akane entre sus brazos, su aroma se había quedado impregnado en su ropa, la idea de que Ryoga y Akane estuvieran juntos en estos momentos en su noche de bodas lo estaba matando por dentro. Necesitaba hablar con alguien tenía que desahogar todo lo que había dentro de él. Llega al Ucchan's y toca a la puerta.

Ukyo esta durmiendo cuando escucha que alguien llama a su puerta "¿Qué…?" se pregunta ½ dormida y ve el reloj que marca la 2:08am "¿Quien puede ser a esta hora?" pregunta, se levanta y la puerta vuelve a sonar insistentemente así que se apresura a abrir "¡Ranma!" exclama sorprendida al ver a Ranma en no muy buen estado "¡¿Qué te pasó?!" pregunta sobresaltada.

Ranma entra y se sienta en una de las mesas, coloca sus codos sobre ella y entierra su rostro entre sus manos sin responder.

Ukyo le prepara un poco de té y se lo sirve y luego se sienta junto a él "Dime Ranma ¿Qué pasó?" pregunta "¿Estas bien?"

Ranma toma la taza de té observándola por unos minutos "Se casó Ucchan…" dice sin dejar de ver la taza de té.

"¿Qué?" pregunta Ukyo.

"Akane se casó y yo lo permití… no hice nada para impedirlo" responde y siente como algunas lagrimas se le escapan.

"Rancchan…" dice Ukyo. No podía verlo así, era algo que no podía soportar "Por favor tranquilízate…" dice suavemente.

"Yo la amo Ucchan… la amo más que a nada en la tierra y dejé que se casara" dice sin levantar la mirada.

"Ranma… yo sé que te sientes mal… pero verás como todo mejorará muy pronto" responde y trata de sonreír.

"No Ucchan… mi vida ya no tiene ningún valor… mi vida no tiene ningún sentido sin ella"

"¡Eso no es cierto¡Tú vales mucho! Que importa si Akane se casó, eso no significa que tú estés muerto ¡olvídala!" responde.

"Para mi si importa…" responde "Todo este tiempo lo único que he podido hacer es pensar en ella y en el momento en que la volvería a ver y ahora, todas mis ilusiones se desmoronaron… ya nada más me importa"

"Ranma…" dice con tristeza.

"La perdí… y todavía no entiendo por qué…"

Ukyo inclina la cabeza y algunas lágrimas se le escapan "No sé que decir Ranma… lo… siento" responde.

"No tienes que decir nada…" responde y sonríe "Eres la mejor amiga que podría tener, necesitaba que alguien me escuchara y tu ya hiciste eso… será mejor que regrese a casa antes que mamá se preocupe" dice y se marcha.

Ukyo ve como Ranma se marcha y comienza a llorar "Ranma… Ranma perdóname… lo siento tanto" dice entre sollozos "Nunca debí…"

Continuará…

N.A¡¿No les parece súper triste?! Voy a llorar jejeje este capitulo me gusta mucho por favor escribanme para decirme q les parecio yo quiero saber aunq no les haya gustado diganmelo no sean malitos, no les cuesta nada, solo unos cuantos segundo y me harán a mi muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy feliz en serio, es tan lindo leer los comentarios por favor.

Natsu: jejeje siento haberlo dejado así, pero actualizé rápido, así q no te deje mucho tiempo con la duda gracias por tu review

Angelito: Por favor no te mueras!!!! no es mi intencion matarte jajaja. Muchas gracias por decir q soy de tus escritoras favoritas, me sonrojas jejeje, y prometo q tratare de actualizar rapido.

shojo88: No tienes pq ponerte agresiva jajajaja actualize rapido por favor no me agarres de las mechas creo q me mataras pq Akane acepto a Ryoga pero no podia dejarlo alli en frente de todos, el no tiene la culpa ", por cienrto ya lei el otro tomo q me enciaste LINDO!!! muchas gracias

Vivian Alejandra: Gracias por tu review, no te hize esperar y prometo q tratare de acerlo mas rápido, no crees q es un capi muy triste T-T abueno ojala te haya gustado

Megu-minami: Gracias por el cumplido jejeje, como ves Akane no lo pudo dejar en el altar, tendras q esperar un poquito mas para ver exctamente q paso con las cartas ojala q te haya gustado el capitulo

Naomi Shimamura -ZoRi-: Que te parecio?! q bueno q te este gustando, aunq ya lo dije varias veces te lo dire de nuevo prometo actualizar mas rapido gracias por leer

lovekairi: Gracias! no te pierdas los demas capitulos y espero q te siga gustando.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y DEJEN REVIEWS


	5. la verdad

N.A: Hola espero q todos esten muy bien, siento haberme tardado tanto pero estoy en examenes finales, en este capitulo como podran darse cuenta por el titulo todos se enteraran finalmente como ocurrio todo, pero ya no dire mas, mejor leanlo, espero les guste.

**SIN TI**

Autora: Estefany Jesenia

Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

LA VERDAD

Capitulo 5

Han pasado tres semanas desde la boda y Akane cada día se siente peor, estar con Ryoga, sus besos y sus caricias la estaban volviendo loca y no hay habia nadie que la escuchara, en su casa la única que sabia la verdad era Kasumi y le habia pedido que no volviera a hablar con nadie de sus verdaderos sentimientos ya que ahora era una mujer casada y no podía decir esas cosas.

-Ring, ring- suena el teléfono.

"Moshi-moshi" responde Ranma "Ah! Ukyo ¿Qué ocurre?... ¿Ahora?... De acuerdo voy para allá" dice y cuelga "¿De que se tratará?" se pregunta y sale rápidamente en dirección del Ucchan's.

Ukyo cuelga el teléfono y cierra los ojos con tristeza "Ranma… espero que no me odies por esto… pero ya no puedo más… tienes que saber la verdad…"

Ranma llega rápidamente al Ucchan's y Ukyo lo recibe pero puede notar que hay algo extraño en su rostro.

"¿Ukyo… pasa algo?" pregunta sentándose.

"Necesito hablar contigo Ranma" responde y se sienta junto a él "Es algo muy importante y ya no puedo callarlo más"

"¿De que se trata?" pregunta Ranma un poco preocupado.

"Tu sabes lo que yo siento por ti… ¿cierto?" pregunta sin atreverse a verlo.

"…creí que ya habías olvidado todo eso…" responde confundido.

"No Ranma… yo aún te amo… y sabes que muchas veces las personas hacen locuras por amor ¿Verdad?" pregunta.

"No te entiendo…" responde un poco incomodo.

"El día que salimos a China tu le escribiste una nota a Akane donde le prometías volver y le aclarabas todo…"

"Si…" responde extrañado "¿y tu como sabes eso?" pregunta.

"La nota que tu le dejaste salió volando por la ventana y llego hasta mis manos, cuando la vi sentí que mi corazón se partía… allí estaba yo con todas mis ilusiones de estar contigo de regalarte lo que más deseabas y tu lo que hacías era preocuparte por ella así que sin pensarlo más oculte la nota entre las rocas del estanque…"

"¿Qué…? Entonces fue por eso que ella jamás recibió mi nota…" dice pero luego entristece la mirada "Pero aún así… yo le continúe escribiendo desde China" responde.

"Si… es cierto, le escribías una carta semanal" responde y sonríe tristemente "¿Recuerdas que yo era quien las llevaba a la oficina postal?" pregunta

"Si"

"Ranma…" dice y ve al suelo conteniendo sus lagrimas y mordiendo su labio inferior "Jamás las entregué"

"¡¿Qué?!" pregunta levantándose.

"Ranma perdóname! Pero yo te amo y creí que durante el tiempo que pasáramos juntos lograría que me amaras"

"No lo puedo creer! Ukyo… ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!"

"Perdóname Ranma!" dice y se levanta "solo quería estar contigo entiéndeme" dice llorando.

"No te entiendo! No puedo! tu arruinaste mi vida…"

"No Ranma! Yo no sabía que más hacer estaba desesperada por conseguir tu amor¡Por favor entiéndeme!"

"No tienes perdón¡Jamás te voy a perdonar!"

"Pero Ranma…"

"Yo confiaba en ti… creí que eras mi mejor amiga… pero eres la peor persona que conozco" dice y sale del restaurante rápidamente.

Esas palabras actuaron como filosos cuchillos sobre el corazón de Ukyo "Ranma…" dice con tristeza pero Ranma ya no estaba.

Ranma se dirige a su casa no podía creer que Ukyo fuera la que ocasionó todo lo que estaba pasando, sentía que la odiaba. Ranma llega finalmente a su casa y al entrar escucha a alguien llorando "¿Mamá?" pregunta preocupado y entra a buscarla pero se detiene al ver a su madre abrazando a una chica que llora inconsolablemente sobre sus rodillas y esta chica resulta ser Akane. Ranma se esconde rápidamente y se queda observando.

"Lo siento tanto tía Nodoka… pero no sabía a quien mas ir… ya no puedo más… si las cosas continúan así terminaré por odiar a Ryoga y no quiero que eso pase… pero no quiero estar con él… no sé que hacer, no puedo más tía… no más"

"Akane, mi niña… no me gusta verte así" dice abrazándola.

"Soy tan miserable… me siento tan sola… tan desdichada…"

Ranma sentía su corazón estrujarse al verla. Deseaba tanto correr a su lado abrazarla besarla y decirle que no estaba sola que lo tenía a él, pero no podía.

"Akane no estas sola, sabes que me tienes a mí" dice acariciándole en cabello.

"Desearía tanto que Ranma hubiera regresado antes… que me hubiera llamado una sola vez… tu sabes cuanto espere que el tratara de comunicarse conmigo… sabes que eso era lo único que deseaba en el mundo" dice llorando.

"_Akane… te escribí… te juro que te escribí… ¿Por qué tenía que pasar todo esto?" _piensa Ranma viéndola.

Nodoka toma el rostro de Akane y le da un maternal beso en la frente "Hay veces que las cosas no son lo que parecen"

Akane se limpia las lágrimas y se recuesta sobre ella.

"Es tan injusto… yo accedí a casarme con Ryoga porque sabes que la familia lo necesitaba, el dojo cada día estaba peor y el dinero ya no nos alcanzaba, no podía negarme a ayudar a mi papá, él y tío Genma ya no podían encargarse necesitaban a Ryoga… además pensé que Ranma jamás iba a volver y sin él ya no me importaba lo demás… pero ahora que lo vuelvo a ver… yo…yo" Akane es incapaz de terminar lo que está diciendo por las lágrimas que ya no la dejan hablar.

"Akane… me harás llorar a mi también…" dice abrazándola con fuerza.

Ranma lentamente sale de la casa sin ser escuchado necesita un poco de aire fresco no podía verla sufrir de esa forma y saber que no podía hacer nada, se sentía impotente.

"Akane, debes buscar tu felicidad, te lo mereces, no tienes por que seguir con él"

"No tía…" responde secándose las lágrimas "…no puedo hacerle eso a Ryoga… yo me casé con él, le dije que lo amaba y ahora no puedo lastimarlo de esa forma, no se lo merece, no merece que juegue de esa forma con sus sentimientos, el no tiene la culpa de nada"

"Eres demasiado buena Akane, pero no te olvides de ti, tu también tienes sentimientos y una vida que te pertenece… ven tomemos una taza de té para que te sientas mejor" dice llevándola hasta la mesa donde le sirve una taza de te para calmarla.

En la tarde Akane está llegando al dojo y Ryoga sale a su encuentro "Akane, mi amor que bueno que regresaste ¿Cómo te fue?" pregunta dándole un beso.

Akane sonríe "Bien…" responde y sigue caminando iré a ayudar a Kasumi con el almuerzo.

"No, espera, alguien te busca" dice Ryoga.

"¿A mi¿Quién?" pregunta.

"Es Ukyo, te espera en el estanque"

"¿Ukyo?" pregunta Akane sobresaltada, el solo escuchar su nombre le provocaba un sentimiento nada agradable, el pensar que Ranma se había ido por estar con ella y que habían pasado tres años de su vida juntos la mataba de celos. Akane se dirige al estanque para encontrarse con ella.

"¡Akane!" dice Ukyo poniéndose de pie.

"¿Qué pasa Ukyo¿Qué quieres?" pregunta.

"Akane siéntate por favor" dice y espera a que ella se siente "Akane… tengo algo muy importante que decirte… tu sabes que yo amo a Ranma" dice.

Akane ve a otra parte rápidamente "Eso ya lo sé y si lo que vienes a decirme es que me aleje de él no te preocupes porque yo estoy casada con Ryoga así que Ranma es todo tuyo" responde a la defensiva.

"No! Espera, no es eso… como te decía yo lo amo pero él no a mi, el te ama a ti y no puedo soportar verlo sufrir"

Akane ve a Ukyo sorprendida "¿Q-que?" pregunta suavemente.

"Así es Akane… aunque esto desgarre mi corazón he aceptado que él te ama…"

Akane la ve por unos segundos he inclina la mirada "Ukyo… esta conversación no tiene futuro… yo estoy casada… Ranma se fue hace mucho tiempo ahora es muy tarde" repite.

"Lo sé… pero tienes que saber esto…" dice "La noche que nos íbamos a China él te escribió una nota que dejó en tu habitación pero el viento se encargo de que jamás la recibieras…"

"No te creo… Ranma te pidió que inventaras eso!"

"No Akane, yo estaba sentada en este mismo lugar y vi como la nota salía de tu habitación así que la tome y la leí… pero sentí celos de ver que Ranma se preocupaba de dejarte así que la escondí y… creo que aún debe de estar aquí" dice y levanta la piedra donde la había escondido y efectivamente debajo de ella se encontraba un antiguo papel bastante deteriorado "Toma léelo" dice entregándoselo.

Akane lo toma con sus manos temblorosas y lo lee "_Akane: Me voy a China gracias a que Ukyo consiguió boletos y me ofreció ir con ella. No pienses nada malo, solamente lo hago por ir a Jusenkio y muy pronto voy a volver como un hombre. No se cuanto tiempo voy a tardar en volver pero lo haré, lo prometo. Ranma"_ Akane termina de leer y una lágrima se le escapa "Ranma… si tan solo hubiera leído esta carta antes…" dice suavemente dejando escapar un suspiro.

"Espera Akane… eso no es todo…" dice viendo al suelo.

Akane ve a Ukyo rápidamente "¿Hay más?" pregunta.

"Si… yo…" Ukyo suspira y toma una caja que hay junto a ella para entregársela.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunta Akane tomándola.

"Son cartas… cartas que Ranma te escribió semanalmente durante el tiempo que estuvimos en China y yo… me encargue de que jamás recibieras…" responde llena de vergüenza.

¡¿Q-qué?!" pregunta sorprendida "¿De que hablas?" pregunta Akane.

"Cada semana Ranma me entregaba sus cartas para que me encargara de llevarlas a la oficina postal, pero jamás lo hice… deseaba tanto que se olvidara de ti y de que tú te olvidaras de él que… no me importo nada… y las escondí…"

"¡¿Cómo pudiste¡¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto?!" pregunta.

Ukyo comienza a llorar y toma la mano de Akane "Perdóname por favor… Akane entiéndeme… yo lo amo… y quería que te olvidara, por favor perdóname… tu sabes lo que es amar" dice llorando.

"N-no puedo…" dice retirando su mano "¡¿No te das cuenta que arruinaste nuestras vidas?!"

"Es por eso que he venido, para que puedan arreglar todo" responde.

"¿Arreglar todo?" pregunta y ve al suelo "No puedo arreglar todo… ya es muy tarde para eso…" responde mientras abraza la caja con fuerza.

"Nunca es tarde Akane… puedes hacerlo" dice Ukyo.

"No puedo Ukyo ¿Qué pasará con Ryoga?" pregunta.

"Eso no importa, lo que importa es tu felicidad y la de Ranma!"

"No, yo no puedo hacer eso…" responde y la ve "Pero sabes… si te entiendo… entiendo por qué lo hiciste, yo se lo que es amar y te perdono" responde sonriendo.

"Akane ahora que lo sabes todo no desperdicies la oportunidad, busca a Ranma"

"No hay oportunidad, no puedo ser tan egoísta la felicidad de Ryoga también esta en juego" responde y se levanta "Pero… me hace muy feliz saber que Ranma jamás se olvidó de mi… gracias Ukyo" dice y se va dejando a Ukyo sola en el estanque.

"No funcionó…" dice Ukyo suavemente con tristeza.

Akane sube rápidamente a su antigua habitación y se encierra en ella con llave. Se sienta en la cama y pone la caja enfrente de ella. Quería leerlas y saber todo lo que Ranma había estado diciéndole durante todo este tiempo pero no encontraba el valor para hacerlo porque sabía que no importará lo que leyera ni todo lo que Ranma le pudiera haber dicho las cosas no iban a cambiar y solamente iba terminar odiando más su nueva vida. Finalmente reúne todo el coraje necesario y se decide a abrirla y ve que están perfectamente acomodadas en orden de tiempo y comienza a leer una por una.

Al terminar Akane se muerde los labios con fuerza provocando que le comiencen a sangrar pero no se da cuenta tiene toda su atención concentrada en evitar que más lágrimas sigan fluyendo "_Si tan solo una sola de estas cartas hubiese llegado antes…" _piensa con tristeza.

-Noc, noc, noc- suena la puerta "¿Akane¿Estas allí?" pregunta Ryoga.

Akane se levanta rápido y esconde la caja en su closet "Si, ahora voy" responde limpiándose las lágrimas rápidamente y abre.

"Me tenías preocupado… me dijeron que llevas aquí muchas horas" dice y ve que tiene sus ojos rojos.

"¿Estabas llorando?" pregunta preocupado y le sostiene el rostro con cuidado.

"No!" responde rápidamente "Es solo que me quede dormida y me acabo de despertar" responde.

"Bien, me estabas preocupando" dice y sonríe "Kasumi dice que la cena ya esta lista ¿vamos?" pregunta ofreciéndole su mano.

"Si, vamos…" responde aceptando su mano y sale bajando junto a Ryoga.

Continuará…

N.A: Bueno, Akane ya sabe la verdad pero parece que las cosas no van a cambiar, Akane no puede ser tan mala y egoísta y olvidarse de los sentimientos de Ryoga no creen el no tiene la culpa de nada, pero… no sé jejeje no les voy a decir q va a pasar no se olviden de escribirme, voy a recurrir nuevamente a poner mis ojos de cachorro ahorcado ya q la ultima vez q los use funcionaron un poco jajaja (ahora mismo los estoy poniendo) por favor DEJEN REVIEWS.

Angelito: Gracias q linda, de verdad siento mucho haberte herido, aunq no se si te podre curar jejeje son mentiras pero no adelantare nada de la historia asi q tendras q seguir leyendo .

vivian: espero q te haya gustado este capi ya se q soy mala con ustedes pero si no ya habria ya historia jejeje. cuidate mucho

lovekairi: Gracias por tus animos, los reviews son los que me dan animo de seguir escribiendo, en serio gracias, espero q te haya gustado el capi.

Liliana: Yo tambien creo q es un capi muy triste, pero me encantan q sufran jajaja ¬¬ soy mala jejeje, q bueno q te haya gustado el capi, q estes muy bien.

natsu: gracias, q bien q te haya gustado, mas adelante vendra un capi q yo creo q es mas triste q este (al menos eso me parece) a ver si ese si te hace llorar jejejeje

shojo88: Tienes toda la razon, Ranma fue un cobarde! jejeje pero creo q es mi culpa pq yo lo escribi jajajaja -". y no te preocupes por tu lapsus violento, te entiendo jejeje chao.

Naomi Shimamura -ZoRi-: lo siento, y creo q tienes toda la razon, por favor no me odien por casarla con Ryoga O-o jejeje gracias por seguir leyendo

megu-minami: si es cierto, q Kasumi parecia algo insensible pero yo creo q Kasumi es muy tradicionalista y siempre quiere q todo sea correcto fue por eso q se comporto así, gracias por tu review y espero q te siga pareciendo interesante.

gabyhyatt: Es cierto, Ukyo es la culpable de todo pero como pudiste ver se arrepintio y en este capi trato de arreglar las cosas aunq no lo logro jejeje, no te pierdas los demas capis

Helado-chan: Siento haberte dejado con la penita --" soy mala jejeje pq aun debes de tener la pena ya q en este capi siguen separaditos y tienes toda la razon, soy mala T-T lo siento jejeje, adiosito

bueno les agradezco a todos por seguir leyendo y por dejarme reviews, ya lloraba de la alegria al ver cuantos reviews tube para este capi en serio gracias

por cierto, en el capitulo anterior les habia dicho q era mi capitulo favorito, pero me equivoque, no es ese, si me gusta mucho pero mi favorito es el siguiente "Abrazame" no se lo vayan a perder.


	6. Abrazame

N.A: Hola a todos muchas gracias por sus reviews, este es el capitulo q mas me gusta, es serio q me fascina jejeje aunq sea yo quien lo diga, pq si no lo digo yo ¿Quién me los dice? jajaja bueno disfrútenlo.

**SIN TI**

Autora: Estefany Jesenia

Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

ABRAZAME

Capitulo 6

Varias semanas han transcurrido y las cosas continúan igual, al parecer todos comienzan a acostumbrarse a su nueva vida. Es medio día y se escucha el timbre de la puerta en casa de la señora Saotome, Nodoka se apresura a abrir y un cartero le entrega algo que parece ser una invitación. Nodoka cierra y entra a la casa.

"¿Quién era?" pregunta Ranma acercándose lleva una toalla al cuello y está sin camisa ya que estaba entrenando.

"Era el cartero y trajo una invitación" responde.

"¿Una invitación¿Para que?" pregunta intrigado.

La señora Nodoka la abre y se sorprende un poco "Cielos!" exclama "Es una invitación para la boda de Kasumi con el doctor Tofú"

Ranma se sorprende un poco y sonríe "Vaya! Era cuestión de tiempo" dice "¿Y cuando es?" pregunta emocionado.

"Es este Viernes, en tres días" responde y lo ve.

"Que bien, me da gusto por Kasumi" dice sonriendo y se da la vuelta nuevamente para regresar por donde venía.

"Espera Ranma" dice y Ranma voltea nuevamente "Hazme un favor, ve a bañarte, necesito que vayas a comprar algo bonito para regalarle a Kasumi ¿Si?"

"¿Qué¿Yo?" pregunta desanimado.

"Por favor Ranma, yo tengo varias cosas que hacer en la casa"

Ranma suspira vencido "De acuerdo…" responde ya vengo dice mientras se va a tomar un baño.

Más tarde podemos ver a Ranma caminando por las diferentes tiendas buscando algo para Kasumi "No entiendo porque tengo que venir yo¿Por qué no vine ella¡¿Qué se supone que le debo comprar?!" gruñe molesto mientras camina y entonces ve un juego de té en una pequeña tienda "_mmm… esto podría estar bien…" _piensa y entra para verlo detenidamente "Me llevaré esto" dice y se lo entrega al vendedor.

"¡¿Ranma?!" se escucha una voz entusiasta.

Ranma se voltea para ver a la persona que lo llamó y se sorprende al ver a Ryoga frente a él.

"¿Ryoga?" pregunta no muy animado.

"¡Ranma¡No lo puedo creer!" dice emocionado y lo abraza "¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!" exclama, se sentía realmente feliz de volver a ver a su amigo.

Ranma se sorprende por la actitud de Ryoga sentía tantas ganas de matarlo, de odiarlo… pero como podía odiarlo cuando se comportaba de esa forma. No podía negar que seguía siendo su amigo, sabía que él no tenía la culpa.

Ryoga lo suelta y lo ve "Sabia que habías regresado, pero no había podido verte y dime que haces aquí"

"Vine a comprar un regalo para Kasumi" responde.

"¡Que casualidad! Yo también, Akane me pidió que viniera, tengo que comprar algo que de verdad le guste, Akane es algo difícil de complacer" dice sonriendo.

Ranma suspira y trata de sonreír "Es cierto…"

"Bien Ranma, ya me tengo que ir o se me hará tarde, no puedo hacer enojar a Akane ya la conoces" dice y sonríe te veo en la boda de Kasumi dice y se despide.

"Si… la conozco" responde y ve al suelo.

"Señor, aquí tiene el juego de té" dice el vendedor entregándoselo empacado.

Ranma lo recibe "Gracias" responde entregándole el dinero y luego ve nuevamente por donde Ryoga salió, un sentimiento extraño lo embargó desde el momento que en vio al ladrón de lo único que le daba sentido a su vida, sentía celos.

En la tarde Ryoga regresa a su casa y ve a Akane entrenando en el jardín "Hola mi amor, ya regresé" dice y va a saludarla "Mira lo que compré" dice mostrándole el regalo "¿Qué te parece?" pregunta.

"Esta muy bonito" responde ella sonriendo mientras lo examina "Creo que a Kasumi y al doctor Tofú les gustará".

"¿A que no adivinas a quien me encontré?" dice Ryoga emocionado cambiando de tema.

Akane lo ve extrañada "No lo sé ¿A quien?" pregunta sonriendo al ver la emoción de Ryoga.

"¡A Ranma¿Lo puedes creer?" pregunta.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Akane se apaga rápidamente.

"El también estaba comprando un regalo para Kasumi" continúa contándole.

"Vaya… que casualidad…" responde y ve al suelo "Seguiré entrenando en el dojo" dice y se da la vuelta para irse.

"De acuerdo te veré después"

Akane entra al dojo para practicar sus katas, tenía que sacárselo de la mente, Ranma ya no podía ocupar su corazón ¿Pero que podía hacer para cambiar sus sentimientos¿Cómo podía olvidarlo¿Cómo podía arrancárselo de su alma?

El día de la boda llega muy rápido y después de la ceremonia comienza la fiesta en el dojo donde se han acomodado varias mesas y hay varias personas en la pista de baile.

Akane está sentada junto a Ryoga y frente a su mesa está Kasumi con el doctor Tofú y se veían tan felices juntos. Como desearía ella haberse sentido así el día de su boda, pero como podía sentirse así si estaba con el hombre equivocado, y por terrible que se escuchara sentía una enorme envidia por su hermana. Justo en ese instante, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos entra Ranma con la señora Nodoka.

"Hola Akane, te ves preciosa querida" saluda la señora Nodoka acercándose a ella para saludarla "Y tu también te ves muy bien Ryoga"

"Mucho gusto señora Saotome, me da gusto verla" responde Ryoga.

"Hola tía Nodoka" saluda Akane y ve a Ranma de reojo quien está parado tras Nodoka.

"Hola Ranma, que bueno que viniste" dice Ryoga.

"Si…" responde "Me iré a sentar" le dice a la señora Nodoka y luego ve a Ryoga y Akane otra vez "Los veré después"

"Claro Ranma" responde Ryoga.

"Yo también iré con Ranma" dice la señora Saotome con una ligera inclinación y lo sigue.

Ranma está sentado a dos mesas de la mesa de Akane y Ryoga y desde allí la puede ver. Ranma esta viendo como ellos dos hablan Ryoga toma el rostro de Akane y la besa. Ranma siente un terrible impulso por levantarse e ir a matarlo en ese mismo instante pero sabía que no podía y que Ryoga estaba en todo su derecho. Entonces ve como Ryoga se levanta y lleva a Akane a la pista de baile. Ryoga coloca sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Akane abrazándola con cariño mientras ella simplemente pierde su mirada entre la multitud, una mirada fría, vacía, ese brillo que siempre la caracterizó se había perdido, mientras tanto simplemente se deja llevar por Ryoga. Entonces comienza una nueva canción.

**Y preguntas por mí**

**que cómo me va**

**a ver como tome**

**tantas cosas que hable de la soledad**

**que si estoy bien o mal**

**que si puedo reír o si puedo llorar**

Ranma no puede alejar su mirada de ella se veía simplemente hermosa en ese vestido celeste pálido que llevaba. Era estraple y se ajustaba a su cuerpo dibujando perfectamente su cintura y luego se acampanaba como vestido de princesa, de hecho ella parecía una princesa con su vestido y el peinado alto que llevaba dejando unos mechones de cabello caer sobre su rostro y… lleva puesta la cadena que Ranma le dio el día de su boda al verla una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

**Y preguntas por mi**

**por curiosidad**

**y quisiera decir que te extraño a rabiar**

**que ya no puedo más**

**o se me pasara pero ya no lo sé**

**yo ya no siento mas…**

Akane siente la mirada de alguien sobre ella, así que busca entre la multitud y justo frente a ella estaba Ranma sentado observándola, capturándola con su mirada, como si con ella tratara de abrazarla y no dejarla ir nunca.

**Porque ya no estoy aquí**

**morí**

**morí el en día que te fuiste así de mi**

**no estoy camino por las calles sin pensar**

**oigo sin escuchar abrazo sin sentir**

**soy el único muerto que puede caminar**

**porque ya no estoy aquí**

**morí**

**morí el día en que te fuiste así de mi**

**no estoy solo existe este maldito amor**

**que es mas grande que el sol no tiene compasión**

**no preguntes por mi… yo ya no estoy aquí**

Sus miradas se quedan capturadas, estaban tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Era tan injusto que tuvieran que estar separados. Simplemente el destino se había encargado de separarlos y ellos no lo habían impedido y quizá eso era lo que más les dolía, el hecho de saber que habían dejado escapar la felicidad de sus manos sin siquiera haber luchado por ella.

**Y preguntas por mí de casualidad**

**si salí a relucir una conversación como otra normal**

**si tenía la razón y si yo estaba mal no me puede importar**

Akane se muerde el labio conteniendo el deseo de correr a el y abrazarlo, sentirlo cerca otra vez. Simplemente no podían dejar de verse. Ranma deseaba tanto poder estar en el lugar de Ryoga para poder abrazarla aunque fuera tan solo por unos segundos sentirla cerca de él.

**Porque ya no estoy aquí morí**

**morí el en día que te fuiste así de mi**

**no estoy camino por las calles sin pensar**

**oigo sin escuchar abrazo sin sentir**

**soy el único muerto que puede caminar**

Ranma le ofrece una débil sonrisa tratando con ella de hacerla sentir mejor. Una sonrisa que no existía pues no podía sonreír de verdad porque una sonrisa es muestra de alegría y eso era algo que no habitaba dentro de ellos, era algo que ya no podían sentir.

**Porque ya no estoy aquí**

**morí**

**morí el día en que te fuiste así de mi**

**no estoy solo existe este maldito amor**

**que es mas grande que el sol no tiene compasión**

**no preguntes por mi… yo ya no estoy aquí…**

Akane le devuelve la misma sonrisa y cierra los ojos inclinando lentamente la cabeza.

**yo ya no estoy aquí…**

"¿Akane?" pregunta Ryoga separándose un poco de ella al sentir su comportamiento "¿Estas bien?" pregunta observándola preocupado.

Akane lo ve y ½ sonríe "Estoy bien…" responde.

Ryoga sonríe y le toma la mano "¿Nos sentamos?" pregunta y ve como ella asiente entonces caminan tomados de la mano hacia su mesa y mientras caminan Ranma y Akane intercambian una última mirada.

La fiesta sigue transcurriendo Ranma y Akane intercambian unas cuantas miradas. Tratando de disimular lo que realmente había dentro de ellos.

Ukyo está junto a la mesa de Ranma y se da cuenta de lo que está pasando. En realidad era muy obvio lo que estaba pasando así que se levanta y se sienta junto a Ranma.

Ranma la ve y luego ve a otra parte "¿Qué quieres?" pregunta fríamente.

"Se que aún estás enfadado y tienes toda la razón de estarlo, pero lo que vengo a decirte es que hagas algo!" dice.

"¿De que estás hablando?" pregunta Ranma.

"Vamos Ranma, es más que obvio que quiere invitarla a bailar, solo hazlo"

"No puedo hacer eso" responde y ve a Akane y luego a Ryoga.

"No tiene nada de malo bailar" dice y sonríe.

"¿Tu crees?" pregunta y la ve.

"Claro… y creo que debes saber que Akane ya conoce toda la historia"

"¿Qué?" pregunta un poco sorprendido.

"Si, hable con ella y le conté todo y también le di tus cartas… aunque me dijo que ya era tarde, pero ella te quiere y tu a ella, no entiendo porque todo tiene que ser así"

Ranma inclina la cabeza "Creo que quizá lo nuestro no estaba destinado a existir" dice con tristeza.

"No seas tonto, solo tu puedes fabricar tu destino"

Ranma ve nuevamente a Akane "Creo que el destino no nos quería ver juntos…" dice con tristeza viéndola entonces en su rostro se ve un poco de seguridad "Pero tienes razón… no tiene nada de malo bailar" dice y se levanta. Lentamente se dirige hasta la mesa de Akane y se para frente a ella.

Akane se sorprende al verlo y se queda sin palabras.

"¿Me permites bailar con ella?" le pregunta a Ryoga sin dejar de ver a Akane.

"Claro adelante" responde Ryoga sonriendo.

Ranma extiende su mano inclinándose un poco frente de ella pidiéndole la mano.

Akane se sonroja suavemente y coloca su mano sobre la de él y se levanta dirigiéndose ambos a la pista de baile, llegando hasta un lugar con poca gente.

**Cuando tú estás conmigo es cuando yo digo…**

**que valió la pena todo, todo lo que yo he sufrido**

**no se si es un sueño aún o es una realidad**

**pero cuando estoy contigo es cuando digo**

**que este amor que siento es porque tu lo has merecido**

**con decirte amor que otra vez he amanecido**

**llorando de felicidad a tu lado yo siento que estoy viviendo**

**nada es como ayer…**

Ranma coloca sus brazos alrededor de su cintura envolviéndola suavemente y Akane coloca sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Ambos se están viendo uno al otro. La pista era solamente de ellos. Quizá solo era un momento pero era su momento.

**Abrázame que el tiempo pasa y el nunca perdona**

**ha hecho estragos en mi gente como en mi persona**

**abrázame que el tiempo es malo ****y muy cruel amigo**

**abrázame que el tiempo es oro si tu estas conmigo**

**abrázame fuerte muy fuerte y mas fuerte que nunca**

**siempre**** abrázame…**

Akane abraza a Ranma con fuerza aferrándose a él, sus brazos la llenaban de alegría. Cuando estaba entre sus brazos era como si ya nada mas importara, el tiempo hacía una pausa, envolviéndolos en su silencio, acariciándolos tiernamente.

**Hoy que tu estas conmigo**

**yo no se si esta pa****sando el tiempo tu lo has detenido**

**así quiero estar por siempre**

**aprovecho que estas tu conmigo**

**te doy gracias por cada momento y vivir**

**tu cuando mires para el cielo**

**por cada estrella que aparezca amor es un**

**te quiero (te quiero )**

Ranma la abraza con más fuerza, la canción describía perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, el tiempo se había detenido solo para ellos… deseando permanecer así para siempre. La sensación de tenerla cerca aunque fuera por corto tiempo era una razón para vivir.

**Abrázame que el tiempo hiere y el cielo es testigo**

**que el tiempo es cruel y a nadie quiere por eso te digo (te digo)**

**Abrázame muy fuerte amor mantenme así a tu lado**

**yo quiero agradecerte amor todo lo que me has dado**

**quiero corresponderte de una forma u otra a diario**

**amor yo nunca del dolor he sido partidario**

**pero a mi me toco sufrir cuando confié y creí**

**en alguien que juro que daba su vida por mi.**

Akane no puede evitar que las lágrimas comiencen a deslizarse por su rostro, todo esto era perfecto pero no era real, ella no podía estar con él. Lo abraza con fuerza mientras sus lágrimas siguen fluyendo. Su momento estaba terminando y no había nada que hacer para detenerlo, el tiempo se escapaba de sus manos rápidamente, una desesperación enorme la envolvía ¿Cómo podía detener el tiempo¿Cómo podía permanecer con él por unos segundos más¿Cómo podía cambiar las cosas?

Ranma desliza una mano hasta su rostro y con su pulgar le seca las lágrimas delicadamente, acariciando su rostro con ternura, cruzando sus miradas.

**Abrázame que el tiempo pasa y ese no se detiene**

**abrázame muy fuerte amor que el tiempo en contra viene**

**abrázame que Dios perdona pero el tiempo a ninguno**

**abrázame que no me importa saber quien es uno**

**abrázame que el tiempo pasa y el nunca perdona**

**ha hecho estragos en mi gente como en mi persona**

**abrázame que el tiempo es malo y muy cruel amigo**

**abrázame muy fuerte amor.**

Ranma le acaricia el rostro tiernamente y sonríe perdido en sus ojos entonces las luces se encienden y alguien informa que es hora de partir el pastel.

El momento había terminado y era hora de regresar a la realidad una realidad que ella ya no quería enfrentar, una realidad que la estaba destruyendo.

"Gracias por esta pieza" dice Ranma viéndola a los ojos sonriendo.

"Ranma… yo…"

"Akane mi amor, vamos con Kasumi" dice Ryoga interrumpiéndola y acercándose a ella.

Akane lo ve y luego ve a Ranma otra vez con un triste suspiro, entonces camina siguiendo a Ryoga alejándose de Ranma.

Akane siente un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado, podía ver a todos los invitados sonriendo felices pero ella simplemente no encajaba, este sentimiento que la embargaba ¿Qué era? … un repudio por la vida… ya no quería seguir viviendo… ya no podía seguir viviendo. En el momento que todos se reúnen para partir el pastel y sin que nadie se de cuenta Akane sale del dojo y comienza a correr por las calles de Nerima llorando desesperadamente. Ya no podía soportar más… su vida no valía nada si no lo tenía a su lado. Finalmente entra a la piscina pública y se detiene a la orilla viendo como la luna se refleja en sus aguas. Entonces escala hasta el trampolín más alto y estando sobre el da una última mirada al cielo antes de dejarse caer.

Akane comienza hundirse en la piscina sin poner resistencia. Y comienza a sentir la falta de aire, pero estaba bien… eso era lo que ella quería y lo último que sus ojos ven es el rostro Ranma antes de perder el conocimiento.

Continuará…

N.A¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? bueno este es mas como un song fic, aunq como es un capitulo seria mas bien un capisong jajaja nnU bueno por favor (me imagino q ya saben q les voy a pedir , pero igual se los voy a pedir) DEJEN REVIEWS!!!! "nn" no les cuesta nada porfis. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y las canciones q utilizé creo que saben q no son mías la primera es "Morí" de Tranzas y la segunda es "Abrázame muy fuerte" o "Abrázame fuerte" algo así, no me recuerdo, y es de Juan Gabriel. Espero sus reviews.

shojo88: Tienes razon, tu siempre me dejas review, te agradezco mucho todo tu apoyo en todos mis fics, y es cierto, Akane es demasiado buena, yo no la hubera perdonado nnU jejeje (al menos eso creo) espero q te haya gustado este capi

vivian alejandra: Tienes toda la razon, en ambas frases aunq Ukyo ya se dio cuenta (un poco tarde pero se dio cuenta) solo falta q Ranma y Akane se decidan, como ves este es el q mas me gusta espero q no te haya desepcionado, cuidate mucho.

Naomi Shimamura -ZoRi-: Si, Ukyo se lo merece aunq todos cometen errores jejeje , espero q te haya gustado este capi

fer chan: Gracias por dejar tu review, en serio crees q va muy rapido? me puse a leerlo y alarge un poquito un poquito este capi q acabo de publicar espero q haya quedado bien 0 no te pierdas el final

Ana: Gracias, q bueno q te esta gustando, ya tengo el fic escrito aunq si me estoy tomando mi tiempo para publicarlo pq no me da tiempo casi " jeje, muchas gracias por dejar tu review y espero q este tbn te haya gustado.

satorichiva: Gracias! q bueno q te animaste a dejarme un review, no sabes como lo aprecio , y es cierto, la verdad a veces duele pero al final es lo mejor.

lovekairi: gracias por seguirme animando, y con mucho gusto respondo los comments, es lo minimo q puedo hacer para agradecerles espero q te haya gustado el capi.

Matta ne!

El próximo capitulo es el final, no se lo pierdan! (dejen reviews)


	7. Esto es el amor

N.A: Finalmente el final!

**SIN TI**

Autora: Estefany Jesenia

Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

ESTO ES EL AMOR

Capitulo 7

Akane comienza hundirse en la piscina sin poner resistencia. Y comienza a sentir la falta de aire, pero estaba bien… eso era lo que ella quería y lo último que sus ojos ven es a Ranma frente a ella antes de perder el conocimiento.

La obscuridad la está rodeando, sentía un enorme vacío dentro de ella, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan sola, tenía miedo un miedo enorme que lo único que provocaba era desesperación ¿acaso eso era la muerte? Pero entonces una pequeña luz la acaricia llenando su cuerpo y llenándolo de calidez, lentamente comienza a abrir los ojos y siente los labios de alguien presionarse contra los suyos ayudándola a respirar entonces tose un poco de agua y se da cuenta que la persona que esta con ella es Ranma.

Ranma la toma en sus brazos y la abraza con fuerza aferrándose a su cuerpo "¡Estas bien!" dice aliviado al verla reaccionar "Creí que te había perdido pero estás bien!" dice sin dejar de abrazarla, jamás había sentido tanto miedo en su vida, y verla abrir los ojos después de pensar que la había perdido era como si su propia vida hubiera regresado.

Akane entonces se da cuenta que fue él quien la salvo fue por eso que vio su rostro antes de perder el conocimiento.

"¡¡¿Qué te pasa¡¡¿Estas loca?!!" grita tomándola por los hombros "¡Nunca en tu vida vuelvas a hacerme algo así!" la regaña "¿Por qué lo hiciste?" pregunta.

Akane ve al suelo con lágrimas en su rostro disfrazadas por las gotas de agua que la empapan "Porque… ya no puedo más…" responde llorando "Odio mi vida… no puedo más…"

Ranma toma el rostro de Akane entre sus manos y la ve a los ojos "Nunca me vuelvas a hacer eso…" dice suavemente sin dejar de verla "Tu vida es lo más valioso que existe en este planeta ¿Entiendes?" pregunta con ternura.

Las lágrimas singuen fluyendo por el rostro de Akane, ambos perdidos en la mirada de la persona que tenían enfrente y en un momento sus rostros se comienzan a acercar lentamente hasta que sus labios se unen en un tierno beso. Su primer beso ambos se dejan llevar por la hermosa sensación que sentían. Estar así era algo con lo que habían soñado desde hace mucho pero que últimamente habían pensado que jamás pasaría. Akane sabía que esto estaba mal, que no debería estar besando a Ranma pero… se sentía tan correcto y no quería que terminara.

Finalmente Akane se separa suavemente "No… no puedo…" dice y ve al suelo.

"Perdóname… no debí hacerlo…" se disculpa Ranma rápidamente.

"¡No fue tu culpa! … yo también quería que esto pasara…" dice sonrojándose y ve rápidamente al suelo "pero… no puedo hacerle esto a Ryoga"

"Tienes razón… Ryoga no se merece esto" dice y se levanta "Permíteme acompañarte a tu casa" dice y la levanta.

"No te preocupes… puedo irme sola" responde viendo al suelo y se voltea para caminar componiéndose el vestido.

"Ni pienses que voy a permitir que te vayas sola" responde deteniéndola por el brazo.

Akane se voltea, lo ve y le ofrece una sonrisa. Una de esas sonrisas que solo puede ofrecerle a él.

Ambos caminan lado a lado por las calles de Nerima sin decir nada y se detienen frente a las puertas del dojo.

"Gracias por traerme hasta aquí" dice sin levantar la mirada del suelo y luego se voltea para entrar pero se detiene al sentir la mano de Ranma sosteniéndola por el brazo entonces se voltea para encontrarse con sus ojos color aqua.

Ranma la ve por unos segundos entonces lleva sus manos hasta su rostro y le seca algunas gotas que aún la empapan.

Akane cierra los ojos ante la sensación de las fuertes manos de Ranma tocando su rostro delicadamente, mientras dentro de ella todo se estremecía.

"Antes de dejarte ir… quiero que me prometas por lo más valioso que hay en tu vida que nunca más intentarás hacer algo como lo de hoy" dice en un tono serio.

Akane inclina la cabeza para evadir su mirada.

Ranma toma el rostro de Akane nuevamente entre su mano y lo levanta para hacer contacto visual "Prométemelo…"

Akane lo ve sin poder retirar la mirada, Ranma la tenía capturada ¿Como decirle que no cuando la miraba con esos ojos que ella adoraba?

"Te lo prometo…" responde sin poder dejar de verlo, sin ser capaz de negarse a algo que él le pidiera.

Ranma sonríe y la suelta "Feliz noche dice para luego dar vuelta y perderse en la oscuridad.

Akane suspira y entra a la casa, cuando camina por el jardín ve a Ryoga acercarse.

"¡Akane! Me tenías preocupado ¿Dónde estabas?" pregunta y se detiene al verla "¡¿Pero que te pasó¿Por qué estas toda mojada?" pregunta observándola.

"Por favor Ryoga… no me preguntes, preferiría no hablar de eso…" responde viéndolo a los ojos.

Ryoga era incapaz de negarse a algo que Akane le pidiera mucho menos al verla así "Si… como tu quieras" responde e inclina la mirada "Vamos adentro o te resfriarás" dice y la lleva adentro de la casa.

A la mañana siguiente Ryoga está entrenando en el dojo.

"Ryoga!"

Al escuchar su nombre se voltea y es Ukyo "Ukyo!" exclama sorprendido "Que gusto verte ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunta sonriendo.

"Ryoga tenemos que hablar" dice seria.

"¿De que hablas?" pregunta.

"Ryoga… tu quieres a Akane ¿Cierto?" pregunta.

"Pero claro que la quiero es mi esposa ¿Por qué me preguntas esto?"

"Ryoga… si realmente la quieres y la conoces estoy segura que te has dado cuenta que ella no te ama"

"¡¿De que estás hablando¡No digas tonterías!" grita comenzando a enfurecer.

"Yo sé que es difícil, y que duele… pero no puedes tenerla a tu lado si ella no te quiere ¿Acaso no deseas su felicidad?" pregunta.

"¡Cállate! Akane me quiere y es feliz a mi lado"

"No Ryoga… ella y Ranma nacieron para estar juntos ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta como se miraban anoche en la fiesta?"

"¡Eso no es cierto¡Vete de aquí!" grita Ryoga.

"Ryoga, solo quiero que me escuches"

"¡No quiero escucharte!"

"Si Akane se casó contigo fue porque ella pensó que Ranma la había abandonado, pero no fue así, Ranma siempre estuvo pensando en ella y le escribía para que ella supiera que no la había olvidado pero yo me encargue que ella no recibiera sus cartas" dice "Porque al igual que tu quería estar con Rama y aunque sé que es difícil me di cuenta que no puedo estar con él si él no me quiere"

"¡Dije que te callaras¡Ahora sal de mi casa!" grita Ryoga furioso.

"¡¡Ryoga escúchame!!" grita tratando de hacerlo entender.

"¡¡¡No quiero escucharte¡¡¡Fuera de aquí¡¡¡Déjame en paz!!!"

"¡Ryoga por favor!" insiste.

"¡Suficiente¡No escucharé más!" dice y se da la vuelta para irse.

"Como quieras… pero yo sé que tu lo sabes y si de verdad la quieres tienes que dejarla ser feliz aunque no sea contigo" dice y se va.

Ryoga se voltea para ver por donde Ukyo salió "Eso no es cierto… ella me ama… me lo dijo" dice suavemente para si mismo inclinando la mirada con tristeza.

"¿Ryoga?"

Ryoga voltea rápidamente al escuchar su nombre.

"¿Te pasa algo¿Por qué tienes esa cara?" pregunta Akane acercándose a él.

"No Akane, para nada, todo está bien" responde riendo.

"¿Estas segura?" pregunta nuevamente.

"Claro que si, no te preocupes, todo está bien" responde rápidamente.

Akane lo ve extrañada pero sonríe "Bien, como digas" responde "No me quieres ayudar a limpiar el dojo?" pregunta caminando hacia él cargando los utensilios de limpieza.

"¡Si! De acuerdo" responde y la ayuda a cargar las cosas y ambos se dirigen al dojo.

Akane se para en la puerta mientras ve el dojo de pies a cabeza entonces suspira "Hay mucho trabajo" dice desanimada "¿Pero que hicieron ayer¡¿Por qué tuvieron que ensuciar tanto?!"

"Es cierto, tu ya no viste el final de la fiesta, realmente fue una locura" dice Ryoga sonriendo, su sonrisa se desvanece rápidamente.

"Dime Akane… ¿Qué ocurrió anoche?" pregunta tímidamente.

Akane evade rápidamente su mirada, no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos "Por favor Ryoga… de verdad… no preguntes sobre eso" dice suavemente.

"Es solo que… me preocupas… no sé que es lo que pasó pero… me gustaría que tuvieras la confianza de contármelo…"

"Ryoga…" susurra suavemente "De acuerdo… te lo diré, pero es una tontería…" responde aún sin atreverse a mirarlo "Es solo que… Kasumi es mi hermana mayor y verla casarse… fue algo difícil para mi" responde fregando el piso de madera.

Ryoga sonríe aliviado "Fue eso… responde… fue por eso que te sentía tan distante" dice sonriendo "_Lo sabia… no fue por Ranma" _piensa más aliviado, la verdad era que desde el momento que se entero del regreso de Ranma un miedo enorme había habitado dentro de él.

"Te dije que era una tontería" dice.

"No creo que sea una tontería, me parece muy normal" responde.

"Si… quizá tengas razón…" responde suavemente dándole la espalda y cierra los ojos con tristeza, se sentía terriblemente culpable.

Ranma está terminando sus acostumbradas katas, finalmente se detiene exhausto y se dirige a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua. La señora Saotomo había salido durante la semana y le había dejado la casa encargada así que estaba haciéndose la idea de limpiar cuando la puerta de la casa suena sacándolo de sus pensamientos, así que se dirige a abrir rápidamente.

"¿Qué quieres?" pregunta fríamente al ver a Ukyo frente a él.

"Por favor Ranma… no me hables así…" dice con tristeza.

"¿No¿Entonces como quieres que te hable después de lo que hiciste, después de cómo destruiste mi vida?" pregunta.

Cada palabra se clavaba en el corazón de Ukyo con fuerza, ella sabía que Ranma tenía razón "Ranma… tienes razón de odiarme, se que lo que hice no tiene perdón, pero quiero enmendar mi error" dice

"No hay nada que puedas hacer, ya has hecho suficiente" responde y entra a la casa.

Ukyo entra tras él "¡Espera Ranma! Anoche pude darme cuenta que cuando tu y Akane bailaron… fue mas que un simple baile, además Akane salió de la casa y tu te fuiste tras ella, me gustaría saber si pudieron arreglar las cosas"

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia" responde.

"Por favor Ranma… ¿Acaso jamás me perdonarás?" pregunta.

Ranma se voltea y la ve sin decir nada por varios segundos.

Ukyo inclina la mirada mientras espera a que Ranma diga algo pero eso no sucede "Está bien… creo que entiendo" responde y se da la vuelta para salir.

"No arreglamos las cosas…" responde.

Ukyo se detiene y se voltea rápidamente para verlo, Ranma se da la vuelta y se va a sentar al sofá. Ukyo sonríe cierra la puerta tras ella y se sienta frente a él.

"¿Pero por qué? Creí que anoche sería la noche, todo parecía perfecto" dice.

"No Ukyo… tu no entiendes, ya todo termino, no puedo arreglar las cosas, nunca debí haberme ido sin hablar con ella, no debí confiar en ti mi relación con Akane, no debí dejar que mi orgullo me ganara para hablar con ella antes de la boda… jamás debí dejar que se casara… pera no puedo hacer nada para cambiar mi pasado, yo formé mi destino con mis decisiones ¿Cómo puedo cambiarlo?" pregunta.

"Tienes razón… no podemos cambiar el pasado, y no sabes cuanto me pesa no poder hacer nada, pero si sé que el futuro está en nuestras manos, y siempre hay una forma de arreglar las cosas, no seas tonto Ranma, no permitas que tus decisiones vuelvan a arruinar tu vida"

"Por favor Ukyo no quiero que sigas insistiendo, ya es tarde" responde.

Ukyo suspira y ve al suelo "Solo quiero que lo pienses…" dice y se levanta "Se me ha hecho muy tarde y debo ir abrir el Ucchan, solo… piénsalo" dice antes de salir.

Ranma se queda sentado donde está "_El futuro está en nuestras manos, y siempre hay una forma de arreglar las cosas, no seas tonto Ranma, no permitas que tus decisiones vuelvan a arruinar tu vida" _recuerda las palabras de Ukyo "¿Qué debo hacer?" piensa recostándose en el sillón.

En la tarde Ryoga y Akane terminan de limpiar todo el dojo,

"Al fin, pensé que jamás acabaríamos" dice Akane dejándose caer en el suelo del dojo, estoy agotada.

"Realmente había un desastre, pero ya terminamos ¿Por qué no salimos a dar un paseo por el parque?" pregunta.

"Creo que es una buena idea" responde y se levanta "Iré a tomar un baño y nos vamos" dice saliendo del dojo.

"_Si me quiere… no tengo por que dudarlo…" _piensa tratando de alejar sus temores.

Algunos minutos después ambos salen del dojo. Ryoga la lleva tomada de la mano y llegan hasta el lago y se recuestan en la baranda para observar los peces.

"Kasumi se ve muy feliz con el doctor Tofú ¿No crees?" pregunta Ryoga sonriendo.

"Si es cierto, me da gusto verla tan feliz, siempre supe que terminarían juntos" responde Akane.

"Si es cierto, por eso no debes sentirte triste porque Kasumi se haya casado, estoy seguro que las cosas no cambiaran entre ustedes.

"Si… tienes razón, no se que estaba pensando" responde y ve a otra parte "¿No te gustaría ir por un helado?" pregunta levantándose animada y cambiando de tema.

"Si! Esa es una buena idea!" responde "vamos!"

Akane sonríe y lo toma de la mano para caminar.

Ryoga sonríe al verla sonreír de esa forma le encantaba su sonrisa "_Ukyo se equivoca… Akane es feliz conmigo" _piensa.

Cuando van de regreso al dojo frente a ellos viene caminando Ranma que se dirige a su casa al verse ambos se estremecen un poco.

"Ranma¿Cómo estás?" pregunta Ryoga al verlo, tratando de evadir todos sus sentimientos de duda Akane lo quería no tenía de que preocuparse.

"Hola Ryoga" responde tratando de sonriendo y luego ve a Akane "Hola Akane…" dice viéndola.

Akane ve rápidamente al suelo esquivando su mirada "Hola…Ranma" responde.

Ryoga se extraña un poco al ver su reacción "Ah?"

"Me dio gusto verlos, pero debo irme, los veré otro día" dice Ranma y continúa su camino rápidamente.

Akane levanta un poco la mirada para ver a Ranma marcharse. Ryoga se da cuenta de esto y ve al suelo conteniendo sus lágrimas y una triste sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

Ese mismo día en la tarde Akane está entrenando en el jardín cuando Ryoga se para tras ella sin decir nada, solamente observándola.

Akane se voltea al sentir su presencia y sonríe "¿Pasa algo?" pregunta viéndolo.

Ryoga ve al suelo sin decir nada por unos instantes.

"¿Ryoga?" pregunta preocupada.

"Akane… tu eres la persona que más amo en este mundo y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para hacerte feliz" dice sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

Akane sonríe y ve al suelo "Ryoga… eres muy tierno ¿Sabes?"

"Lo único que deseo es que tu seas feliz y no me importa si para lograrlo me tengo que sacrificar"

Akane se extraña un poco "¿No entiendo¿Por qué me dices todo esto?" pregunta.

"Akane… me voy del dojo"

"¡¿Qué¡¿Pero por qué?!" pregunta sobresaltada.

"Yo sé que tu no me quieres… me pude dar cuenta que a la persona que realmente amas es Ranma y si tu eres feliz con él entonces yo me haré a un lado" dice mientras gruesas lagrimas rodan por sus mejillas.

"Pero Ryoga…" dice y trata de acercarse a él.

Ryoga se aleja de ella "No Akane, no digas nada más… no hagas esto más difícil… si tu eres feliz entonces yo estaré feliz, la verdad es que siempre lo supe, pero… no quería aceptarlo… trataba de engañarme a mi mismo pero… no puedo seguir haciendolo…" dice y levanta la mirada para verla "Tu felicidad es la mía" dice y sonríe con tristeza.

Akane comienza a llorar "Ryoga perdóname… nunca quise dañarte… de verdad"

"Eso lo sé… será mejor que me vaya de una vez" dice y saca unas maletas "Luego arreglaremos las cosas que hagan falta" dice y se acerca a ella, toma su rostro entre sus manos y le da un beso en los labios "Que seas muy feliz Akane" es lo último que dice antes de salir del dojo.

Akane se voltea para verlo marcharse "Ryoga…" murmura suavemente.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" pregunta Nabiki quien lo vio todo.

"… nunca quise lastimarlo, de verdad… pero yo no puedo quererlo…" dice Akane.

"No debiste casarte con él si sabías que no lo amabas" dice Nabiki.

"Lo sé… me siento tan mal" responde.

"No hay nada más que puedas hacer" dice y se voltea "Ryoga quiere que seas feliz y por ti se sacrifico ahora lo único que te queda es pagárselo siendo feliz" dice yéndose.

En la noche Ranma está limpiando un poco la casa como la señora Saotome le encargó.

-Noc, noc, noc- suena la puerta de la casa.

Ranma deja lo que esta haciendo y va abrir pero en el instante que abre recibe un golpe en la cara y se tambalea. Ranma usa su agilidad para mantenerse en pie y reacciona rápidamente al ver al frente ve a Ryoga frente a él "¡¿Qué te pasa?!" grita furioso.

"Eso… fue para sentirme mejor" dice con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿De que rayos me estás hablando?" pregunta confundido.

"Te estoy entregando el tesoro más valioso que hay en mi vida… y quiero que lo cuides"

"¡No entiendo de que me hablas!" grita.

"…hablo de Akane…" responde suavemente.

"¿Qué?"

"Ranma… puedes quedarte con ella…" dice con tristeza.

"¿Por qué me dices eso?" pregunta Ranma.

"Ella te quiere… y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para cambiarlo… vine aquí para decirte que si en algún momento la vuelves hacer llorar te juro Ranma que te mato"

"Ryoga…"

"Escúchame… quiero que me prometas que la vas a cuidar y que nunca permitirás que nada malo le ocurra" dice Ryoga viéndolo a los ojos.

"Yo… no sé que…"

"¡Prométemelo!" grita.

Ranma ve al suelo y luego lo ve a él "Te lo prometo" responde.

Ryoga sonríe e inclina la mirada "…solo eso quería…" dice y se voltea para irse.

"¡Ryoga Espera!" grita y lo detiene.

Ryoga se voltea para verlo.

"…gracias" dice y sonríe.

"Solo hazla feliz…" responde y se marcha.

Ranma se queda de pie en donde está, por fin podría estar con ella, se sentía tan feliz. Sin pensarlo más toma su chaqueta y sale de la casa. No podía esperar más para verla.

Akane está en la cama de su habitación sentada abrazando sus piernas. Ryoga se había ido…pero ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

Nabiki se dirige a su habitación cuando ve a Akane en su recamara así que entra "¿Qué haces Akane?" pregunta parándose en la puerta.

Akane ve a Nabiki "Nada" responde y ve a otra parte "Solo pensaba…" responde.

"Si, eso es hacer nada ¡¿Por qué no haces algo?!" pregunta.

"¿De que estás hablando Nabiki?" pregunta confundida y un poco molesta.

"Akane no seas tonta, Ryoga se fue para que tu fueras feliz ¡se sacrifico por ti!" grita.

"¡Eso ya lo sé!" grita ella también "¿Pero que quieres que haga¡No pude detenerlo!"

"No te estoy diciendo que lo detengas ¿Para que? Si no lo quieres"

"Entonces no entiendo lo que me dices…" dice viéndola.

"Ya te lo dije Akane la única forma de agradecerle su sacrificio es siendo feliz y dime ¿Qué necesitas para ser feliz?" pregunta.

Akane la ve sin terminar de entender completamente "¿Hablas de… Ranma?" pregunta.

"Estoy segura que le gustaría saber que está pasando" dice sonriendo y sale de la habitación.

Akane la ve por unos segundos más y sonríe "Es cierto…" dice y se levanta para salir de la habitación rápidamente.

Ranma va corriendo en dirección del dojo, ya no podía esperar ni un segundo más para poder verla era como si las calles se hicieran más largas y en lugar de acercarse se alejaba más y entonces… entonces como una ilusión ve que frente a él Akane se viene acercando.

Ranma se detiene de golpe "¿Akane?" pregunta sonriendo.

Akane corre y se lanza sobre el "Ranma…" dice abrazándolo con fuerza.

Ranma la abraza y la levanta en el aire "No podía esperar más para verte" dice sin soltarla y sin bajarla quería abrazarla por siempre.

"Se fue…"

"Lo sé…" responde interrumpiéndola "Él hablo conmigo" dice y la baja pero sin soltarla.

Akane lo abraza nuevamente "Perdóname…" dice con lágrimas en los ojos "Por favor, perdóname"

"¿Qué¿Por qué?" pregunta.

"Por no confiar en ti, por no seguirte esperando, fui una tonta"

Ranma toma su rostro entre sus manos "Eso no fue tu culpa fueron tres años ¿Qué más podías hacer?" pregunta y le limpia las lágrimas "Yo fui el que jamás debió irse… debí luchar por ti, por lo que ralamente quería"

"Ya no importa…" responde y sonríe.

Ranma sonríe de vuelta y se inclina para besarla con todo el amor que había dentro de él "Prometo que nunca jamás te dejaré… lo prometo"

FIN

N.A: "Sin ti" ha llegado a su final, y de verdad espero que haya sido del agrado de todos pq como ya les dije esta es la historia q mas me gusta de las q he escrito aunq creo q el final era bastante predecible creo q deberia tener mas creatividad para los finales.

Fica: q bueno q te haya gustado el capi pasado, me gusta saber q te sorprendio pq no quiero q mis historias se vuelvan predecibles espero q el final tbn te haya gustado

Angelito: Que bueno q te hayas animado a dejarme reviews, por favor siguelo haciendo porq me hace muy feliz, siento mucho lo de la puntuacion siempre trato de tener cuidado con eso pero trataré de prestar mas atencion para q no siga pasando, y tienes razon Ukyo no es mala, solo esta enamorada, pero como vista Ranma si la perdono aunq no se lo haya dicho.

vivian alejandra: Hola!!! q bueno q te haya gustado y como viste claro q la salvaron creo q no podría matarla jejeje muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo en todos mis fics en serio arigato! tqm

shojo88: Hola hola . el suicidio parecia una buena opcion debido a su situacion jejeje, y si el tiempo puede ser terrible por cierto muchisimas gracias por lo de buena escritora (me sonrojas) jejeje q estes muy bien tqm

fer chan: si, acomode las cosas como pude despues del nudo q habia formado jejeje. yo tbn cuando esta escribiendo me metia tanto en la historia q no sabia como expresar en palabras lo que ellos estaban sintiendo jeje :P cuidate mucho

gabyhyatt: Bueno si era un poco increible q Ryoga no se mostrara celoso, pero el solo se lo estaba negando al mismo pq dentro de el siempre supo la verdad espero q te haya gustado el fianl

Anabella: jejeje bueno termino la intriga espero q te haya gustado como quedo todo muchas gracias por tu review y espero q tus uñas vuelvan a crecer jejeej

satorichiva: tienes razón, yo creo q las canciones pueden darle un toque muy bonito a las historias, creo q por eso me gusta tanto este capitulo, y q comes q adivinas jejeje claro q mi lindo Ranma la siguio y la salvo jejee espero q te haya gustado.

Naomi Shimamura -ZoRi-: Sip, tienes razon la segunda cancion es de Juan Gabriel q bueno q te haya gustado y siento mucho hacerte sufrir

shinji kun112: muchas gracias por tu review espero q te haya gustado el final

lovekairi: muchas gracias por la porra jejeje q bueno q les guste q conteste los reviews es lo minimo q puedo hacer por todos los animos q me dan, en serio muchas gracias

Enaka: No por favor no mueras!!! uff... q suerte q habia un doctor jajaja muchas gracias por tu review espero q te haya gustado el final.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS MIS LECTORES ESPERO SUS REVIEWS Y Q TODOS ESTEN MUY BIEN


End file.
